Wendigo
by Rooss
Summary: En Miyagi corría un rumor, mismo que tomó veracidad cuando ambos cumplieron dieciséis. La primera vez que Kageyama le dio su sangre a Hinata fue a los cinco años. —Te ordeno que me abandones. / Esa fue la primera vez que fue marcado. La primera vez que supo que era especial y que estaría vinculado a él para toda la vida. [•KageHina•SobrenaturalAU•]
1. Sueños carmesí

**Título:** Dame diente.

 **Fanficker:** Rooss.

 **Disclaimer applied.** La historia es lo único que me pertenece.

 **Advertencia:** Sin beta | El nombre de la historia es sacado del manga 80 de Tokyo Ghoul [Dame diente] | Gore(?) |

 **Pareja/Personajes:** KageHina.

 **Otras publicaciones:** Wattpad. Ao3.

 **Notas:** Y ya no alcancé al tiempo limite pero igual vengo a publicarlo porque yolo (?) -nocierto, - y porque la bella **St Yukiona** me metió en esto. Menos de dos horas era, de por si, un completo suicidio, pero hey, bajo presión salió algo raro y creepy D:

Y me lo pensé mejor...y definitivamente no lo voy a dejar en drabble. Mi almohada me susurró que lo continuara y pues ajá, no se que tan largo me vaya a salir, quizá como Honne que fue un three-shot, pero en fin. Actualizaré lo más pronto posible pues ya he comenzado a escribir la continuación desde ayer.

Y es todo. Nos leemos abajito.

Las categorías _-según mi cumpleaños. 20 de Enero, papaw-_ eran las siguientes: **Tragedia (2) + Misterio (0)** y ya que se extenderá a más de un solo capítulo, evidentemente anexaré Romance.

 **Dedicatoria: _A St Yukiona. El Tobio de mi existencia._**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _—Dame diente—_**

 **.**

 **.**

En Miyagi corría un rumor.

Criaturas con un inusual color de pelaje estaban asustando a la población.

Los primeros rumores decían que se trataban de zorros salvajes con pelajes rojizos. De ahí nació un segundo rumor. Decían que se trataban de lobos, lo cual era más estúpido. Y eso dio origen al tercer rumor, el que sonaba que debía tener su origen de la boca de algún viejo luego de una cantidad considerable de copas encima en una noche de ebriedad.

Totalmente ridículo e improbable.

La primera vez que Kageyama vio a los Hinata no pudo apartar la mirada.

A pesar de que su madre hizo de todo para no toparse con ellos durante el día de la mudanza, Tobio insistía en adherirse al suelo, de ser posible, y permanecer de pie observando al curioso hijo de aquél matrimonio.

Los Hinata eran algo tenebrosos.

Todas las noches el matrimonio volvía del bosque con la _cena_ que ellos mismos habían cazado. Y pese a que el señor Hinata insistió muchas veces en que su rifle y su técnica eran demasiado silenciosos como para ser percibidos, nadie veía normal que su propio hijo también fuera parte de esa actividad tan extraña.

El tercer rumor tomó forma y veracidad años después cuando Tobio cumplió dieciséis y Hinata también.

—¿Hinata está bien?

El matrimonio Kageyama había salido de la ciudad lo cual era excepcional para Tobio pues así podría visitar a su amigo sin ser reprendido después.

—Lo siento pero hoy Shoyo está indispuesto a verte.

—¿Indispuesto? —la mujer lo mira entre alterada y preocupada—¿He hecho algo malo? —ella niega—. Entonces…

—¿Kage…yama? —Shoyo apareció a los pies de la escalera segundos después, sudoroso, ansioso, con las pupilas dilatadas y con un semblante de haber contraído la peor de las enfermedades.

Instintivamente Tobio estiró su mano para tocarlo, lo cual lo llevó a pegar un aullido de dolor luego de que Hinata se le hubiese lanzado encima para morderle.

 **…**

La primera vez que Kageyama le dio su sangre a Hinata fue a los cinco años.

Esa fue la primera vez que fue _marcado_.

La primera vez que supo que Hinata _era especial_.

—Te ordeno que me abandones —y ese mismo día le pidió lo imposible.

Si tan solo le hubiese escuchado.

Si tan solo su aroma dulzón no hubiese despertado tanto deseo en Shoyo.

Si tan solo se hubiese negado a ofrecerle su sangre incluso cuando Hinata era quien se la pedía a gritos.

Si tan solo Tobio se hubiese ido con sus padres y no se hubiese quedado.

—¿Por qué no me abandonaste cuando te lo pedí? —Y ahora Hinata se encuentra sobre su cuerpo, llorando y convulsionando, con los ojos reluciéndole intensamente y con las fauces propias de una bestia luego de alimentarse.

Llenas de sangre.

Kageyama ahora apenas y respira. Apenas y puede distinguir los ojos malditos, pero bellos, que Shoyo posee. Mismos que le miran con el dolor de su corazón y el peso de la culpa ante tan cruel desenlace para ese amor que entre noches secretas nació. Ahora no queda nada, solo sangre, suciedad y llanto.

Y un hueco en el pecho de Kageyama junto a una mordida en su brazo. Ese hoyo que es prueba vida de ambos.

Las lágrimas que se acumulan en las bonitas pestañas de Hinata caen sobre las suyas.

Y eso que arde en su pecho ya no es dolor.

.

.

* * *

 _A favor de la campaña **"Con voz y voto"**. Porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo._

 _No me manoseen ;-;_

* * *

 ** _Notas:_**

¡Que no les asuste el prólogo! xDD

Les juro que todo tiene su explicación. Por algo dice _"Romance"_ a lado de _"Mistery_ " D: ¿Muere o no muere? Voten. Ok no. Pero recuerden que soy pro-Vida, cursi en exceso, dramática como yo mera, pero la tragedia es necesaria en este primer acercamiento. No demos por sentado que está muerto(?)

La carrera de _"escribir en menos de dos horas"_ tuvo sus frutos y por eso decidí extender este drabble, así que en el próximo capítulo espero sanar sus almas(?) -cries un japanese-

Baits.

 ** _Rooss-out!_**


	2. Términos semejantes

**Disclaimer applied.**

 **Beta reader: Rossue.**

 **Dedicatoria: _A St Yukiona. El Tobio de mi existencia._**

* * *

.

.

Cuando Hinata abre los ojos el mundo no está cubierto de rojo.

Instintivamente levanta sus manos a la altura de su rostro con el miedo de descubrir que estén cubiertas de sangre que no es suya. Sin embargo no es así, pero que no lo estén no hace que la presión que siente en el pecho sea menos angustiante. Su madre ha abierto la puerta con rapidez pues lo ha escuchado gritar, y cuando lo encuentra Shoyo ha dejado de tener quince y pareciera que ahora posee cinco años.

Indefenso, agitado, asustado, y con increíbles ganas de llorar sobre su cama.

—Ma…mamá…, Kageyama está…

—Durmiendo, Shoyo. Está durmiendo plácidamente. Está a salvo porque tú lo cuidas. ¿Recuerdas? Solo ha sido un mal sueño.

Y luego de eso nada.

Ninguna lágrima cae de sus ojos pues saber que Tobio se encuentra soñando, con alguna estupidez en su acogedora habitación occidental, le calma. Le alivia saber que está respirando. Que ha sido solo un horrible sueño. Y que cuando amanezca podrá ver la luz de sus azulinos ojos de cuervo.

 _"_ _Porque tú lo cuidas del mundo pero no del verdadero peligro que tú representas"_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _—_** ** _Dame diente—_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **2 | Términos semejantes.**

 ** _[Kageyama]_**

A Hinata solía decirle que sería mi esposa.

Solía decirle que en cuanto creciéramos tendríamos seis hijos, un conejo, un loro y un hámster.

Solía decirle también que me ocuparía de comprar una casa para él, con un bonito y enorme jardín en el cual todos pudiéramos jugar y tirarnos al pasto humedecido luego de alguna lluvia de Julio.

 _Solía_ es una palabra de antaño. Una palabra que duele.

Porque ahora ninguna de esas cosas que decíamos las repetimos con frecuencia. Es más, dedicamos la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo a molestarnos, a aclamar uno sobre otro cuando alguno de los dos sobresale en algo, o simplemente a no hacer ruido cada vez que miramos el cielo estrellado.

A oír cigarras, a apreciar silencios. A tomarnos de la mano en los rincones más inexplorados del bosque al que siempre vamos donde nadie puede vernos.

Las trivialidades de cualquier día solían atraer, siempre, la atención de Hinata, pues era algo así como un impaciente niño al que todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor le parece nuevo y fascinante. Al menos eso es algo que no ha cambiado desde que nuestros primeros dientes de leche comenzaron a caer para luego premiarnos con un par de yenes por eso.

El mundo, en aquél entonces, no era tan ruidoso como lo es ahora.

—Gracias por la comida —la oración de siempre, la rutina de cepillar los dientes, cambiarme de ropas y coger los mismo tenis de hace un año. Cuando estoy dando dos puntapiés para acomodarme el calzado, mamá aparece.

—¿Vas con los Hinata de nuevo?

Esto tampoco ha cambiado.

Pero no puedo obligar a mi madre a que comprenda que la situación alarmante que ella profesa, junto al resto de vecinas chismosas _–excluyendo a la señora Hinata-_ , cambie su manera de pensar.

No lo entendería y ciertamente no quiero hacerla entender también.

—Voy a llevarle la tarea a Hinata. Hoy vimos álgebra —mi madre entrecierra los ojos, ofuscada y claramente en contra.

Hinata toma clases en casa, y ha sido así siempre desde que lo conozco.

Desde que nos dijimos _hola_ por primera vez, ambos detrás de las faldas de nuestras respectivas progenitoras. Hinata era como un pequeño ciervo temeroso detrás de su maternal protección. El mundo detrás de las faldas de su madre era todo lo que él conocía hasta el día en el que nos saludamos por primera vez. Ésa fue la primera ocasión en la que Hinata dio un paso al frente, adentrándose a un mundo totalmente inexplorado. Cuando tomó mi mano y nos inseparables.

—Tobio, por favor, ¿podrías al menos escuchar lo que tengo que decirte?

Lo que mi madre tiene que decirme es lo mismo que todos murmuran en Miyagi. Tanto ancianos, hombres y mujeres adultos, hasta algunos compañeros en la secundaria. Todos y cada uno hacen de los rumores historias dramáticas. Algunos le añaden más contexto del que deberían sólo para lograr convencer a otras personas a partir del miedo que genera alguna enzima que poseemos como seres humanos.

 _Seres humanos._

Eso es lo que dicen que la familia Hinata no es.

Y mientras los años pasan más precaución generan las familias a pensarse dos veces antes de a cercase a Shoyo, a su pequeña hermana Natsu o a sus padres.

Por desgracia no me puedo permitir sentir resentimiento por mi madre. Por eso el silencio es la respuesta que siempre le doy. Eso junto al par de ojos serios que heredé gracias a la genética.

 ** _._**

 ** _II_**

 ** _._**

 ** _[Normal]_**

Cuando Hinata abre los ojos de nuevo, luego de la siesta que ha tomado en el transcurso de la mañana encima de la rama robusta de un árbol, el mundo le parece difuminado.

A pesar de que el frondoso follaje apenas permite que se filtren los rayos del sol hasta donde él está, algunos muy escasos y delgados sí alcanzan su rostro. Frunce el ceño, mueve la nariz de manera graciosa sin realmente pretenderlo, y suelta un gruñido similar al de un lobezno recién levantado. Estornuda y se remueve para conseguir una nueva postura y así seguir durmiendo pero no lo consigue, y aunque otra persona no dudaría ni dos minutos en bajar de ahí porque le parecería el peor lugar para tomar una siesta, Hinata sólo consigue enfurruñarse más porque esa rama le parece muy pequeña.

Ni los metros que lo separan de caer lo asustan. De hecho algo rara vez lo hace.

Rememorar la palabra temor le hace asociar rápidamente el sueño de ayer. Y tiembla. Tensa los ojos y dibuja, con sus cejas, un entrecejo de miedo y preocupación.

Más que cualquier cosa, más que la oscuridad o la acción de perderse en el bosque sin hallar el camino de regreso a casa, más que a su propia muerte, recordar que sus manos estuvieron manchadas de la sangre de Kageyama, le asusta. Pensar en que había sido él quien, en un arranque de ira y hambre, había herido al azabache le causaba que quisiera retorcerse de dolor.

Hinata no es un niño enfermizo, de hecho a Kageyama le asusta la resistencia y la salud que siempre posee aun en los días en que ambos regresan del bosque completamente empapados luego de haberse bañado en el río que habita dentro de éste. A lo mucho son estornudos que no pasan a más en Hinata, sin embargo en Kageyama siempre resulta un poco más complicado pues siempre coge un pequeño resfrío. Incluso cuando se la pasan como gacelas en los campos abiertos a unas cuantas casa de donde viven, Tobio siempre termina con, al menos, un par de raspones a pesar de llevar calzado pues Hinata insiste en que él no necesita de ellos para correr. Dice que sólo lo hacen más lento, le entorpecen y que prefiere sentir cada grano de arena en la planta de los pies.

Pero a pesar de no resentir grandes enfermedades, y de mantenerse en forma casi todos los días del año, hay días en los que los ataques de ansiedad y _hambre_ se vuelven su mayor problema.

A veces ocurren de manera imprevista, sin estar haciendo absolutamente nada. Hinata tiene que esperar a que pasen un par de minutos para poder afrontar la realidad pero el ataque que justamente ahora está causando que se sienta asfixiado sabe a qué se debe.

Un Kageyama muerto que yacía recostado sobre un pedazo de ese mundo que siempre los recibió sin restringirles nada desde que eran unos niños.

Y él encima de su cuerpo.

Un poco tibio pero también un poco frío.

Con un hueco en el pecho, y ha sido la mano del de cabellos naranjas la que ha cometido dicho crimen, y lo peor es que no sabe cómo ni por qué lo ha hecho pues Kageyama significa tanto para él.

Lo ha sido desde que cruzaron miradas el día en que se mudó a ese pequeño poblado. Lo ha sido incluso desde las extrañas palpitaciones que Hinata sentía a días previos a mudarse, mucho antes de que sus padres le anunciaran que debían hacerlo. Lo ha sido desde la primavera de sus cinco años y quizá desde un poco más. Desde que Kageyama supo lo que era y desde que se prometió nunca abandonarlo a pesar de ello.

Porque eran algo así como almas gemelas. O al menos ésa era la manera romántica en la que Natsu, su hermana menor, les definía y les decía cada que los veía juntos.

Lastimar a las personas que amaba era el miedo que encabezaba la lista de Shoyo pues venía ligada a la del miedo a perder la cordura y volverse completamente una bestia con instintos abrasadores. Y Tobio era la única persona además de su familia que le importaba dentro de esa comunidad que lo único que hacía era señalarle e incrementar la masa de ojos desdeñosos que lo veían siempre. Aunque no los culpaba pues algo de cierto tendrían sus comentarios hirientes.

 _"—_ _Somos diferentes, Shoyo. No hay duda de eso pero a cambio de serlo nos permitimos ser más libres que ningún otro._

 _Puedes elegir entre compartir esa libertad con alguien o no hacerlo,_

 _pero recuerda que la soledad es un arma mortal._

 _No te permitas hundirte en ella jamás."_

La secuencia.

Hinata debe recordar la secuencia para respirar en medio de los ataques de ansiedad. Su madre insistió siempre en proporcionarle un inhalador pero no era como que Hinata padeciera de asma, simplemente necesitaba concentrarse en contar mentalmente un par de números para poder tranquilizarse.

Había sido un sueño solamente.

Un sueño y nada más.

Un horrendo sueño.

No era real.

No iba a pasar.

No tenía por qué hacerlo.

—¡Hinata!

El corazón de Shoyo vuelve a bombear de inmediato pues ha sido la voz de Tobio, gritando desde abajo, la que le hace cerciorarse de que nada malo ha ocurrido.

Está tan emocionado de verle que quiere llorar, tan emocionado que ni siquiera se fija que donde asienta la mano para apoyarse es simplemente aire. Kageyama grita junto con las cuencas de los ojos desorbitándoles cuando lo veo descender peligrosamente pero parece que ha olvidado que Hinata es como un niño de la selva pues en el trayecto recompone la postura para caer como un gato hábil.

Kageyama está listo, y encendido en cólera, para comenzar a gritarle un par de cosas sobre la seguridad personal pero sus intentos se ven claramente frustrados cuando Hinata alza la mirada, ésa que brilla como si tuviera energía interminable, y salta sobre él tumbando consigo la mochila que trae junto a todas sus demás cosas.

—¡O-oye! ¡¿Qué demoni…?!

A Kageyama le toma como medio segundo leer el lenguaje corporal de Hinata para entender que, aunque él se lo niegue después, ahora se encuentra sollozando por algo que desconoce. Suspira y no puede evitar llevar una mano a su cabeza, ésa que está justamente en su pecho hipando levemente.

Deben ser casi las dos de la tarde y aunque Tobio tiene clases extracurriculares a partir de las cuatro, cree conveniente no ir esta vez.

Su madre seguramente se enfadará pero tampoco es como que sea el _Picasso_ de la clase de arte. Lo supo desde sus frustrados intentos por dibujar conejos bien proporcionados cuando tenía cinco.

Tal como ahora sabe que Hinata seguramente ha tenido un mal día.

Son amigos, eso le queda claro, aunque a Kageyama le resulte difícil verlo de esa manera solamente. Siente algo que nunca se puede explicar cuando está con él aunque no está seguro de que sea el tipo de sentimiento que la mayoría atribuye como amor. No sabe lo qué es y realmente no tiene ganas de darle un nombre a eso que siente pues le basta con saber que, a pesar de que su madre le prohíbe seguir viéndose con el _hijo raro de los Hinata,_ puede ir en contra de ella y hacerlo aun así.

Puede seguir estando a su lado.

Platicar de cualquier cosa.

Reñir incluso.

Sea en la mañana al salir ambos de sus casa para comenzar su rutinario día, sea en la tarde cuando Tobio se empeña en enseñarle todo lo nuevo que aprende en la escuela, o sea en la noche cuando la Luna se pone y no existe nada más que ellos y las cigarras en ese bosque.

—Eres un hombre. Se supone que no deberías llorar.

—¡No estoy llorando!

—Por supuesto.

Riñen durante todo ese rato pues es lo que mejor se les da para luego dedicarse un par de miradas risueñas y continuar aprovechando la tarde. Y aunque a Kageyama le asalta la duda sobre el porqué de ese sollozo tan repentino, se reprime. Ver sonrisas en Shoyo es mucho mejor a no verlas.

Suspira para luego volver la vista en el rostro ansioso del más bajito.

Ha sido idea de Kageyama el ofrecerse a enseñarle cada cosa nueva que a él le imparten en la escuela, pues a insistencia de la madre de Shoyo es que éste, desde siempre, toma clases en casa. Su madre trabaja como profesora en una escuela elemental cerca de ahí por lo que la enseñanza a sus hijos es algo realmente sencillo pero a fin de cuentas es enseñanza de grado elemental. Hinata crece y debe seguir adquiriendo nuevos conocimientos.

El padre de Hinata, en cambio, casi nunca está en Miyagi.

Comenzó a ausentarse desde que le cambiaron la sede laboral. Kageyama sigue creyendo firmemente que el jefe del señor Hinata al final cayó en las redes del convencimiento de algún conocido empedernido en difundir que los Hinata eran raros. La mayoría de la gente los miraba con malos ojos y aunque a Shoyo ya no le afectaba sentirse señalado, con su madre y su hermana eran temas distintos.

Shoyo enfurecía cada vez que presenciaba como molestaban a Natsu o incluso como algunos vecinos soltaban palabras hirientes a cerca de su madre.

En varias ocasiones _–porque son como uña y mugre que nunca se despegan una de la otra-_ Kageyama tuvo que intervenir para que a Hinata no lo invadiera la ira y cometiera alguna imprudencia ante los constantes ataques.

A raíz de eso Tobio comenzó a ser señalado igual.

El extraño amigo del hijo mayor de los Hinata.

La señora Kageyama, al enterarse, insistió aún más en que dejara de frecuentar a dicha familia. Pero su madre era muy ingenua si creía que realmente iba a lograr algo con solo pedírselo. Tendrían que fracturarle las piernas antes de que pudieran evitar ver a Shoyo o a la familia del mismo.

—¿Qué es esta vez?

—Álgebra. Capítulo IV. Reducción de términos semejantes —Hinata sonrió con nervios. En realidad la sonrisa estaba de más.

Si bien Tobio se había ofrecido a compartir todo lo que él venía en secundaria con Hinata, había ciertas cosas en las que el inquieto muchacho no era bueno. Como matemáticas por ejemplo. A la señora Hinata _–quien agradecía a Tobio por apoyar a su hijo siempre-_ le causaba mucha gracia la manera en la que Shoyo regresaba a casa con una cantidad de cuadernos con tareas elaboradas por Kageyama con el fin de mantener su cabeza ocupada.

—Ah, ¿por qué no mejor pasamos a otra materia? ¿Qué tal astronomía?

 ** _[Kageyama]_**

A Hinata le gustan las estrellas.

Le han gustado desde la primera vez que las vimos uno a lado del otro.

Había sido una simple coincidencia.

A los dos se nos daba bien eso de ser desorientados y perdernos en el bosque cuando teníamos apenas cinco años.

Aquella noche las luciérnagas revoloteaban muy inquietas en el interior, lo que agradecí pues de haberse encontrado el bosque en completa oscuridad no sé qué habría pasado después.

En la clase de ciencias de la escuela elemental un compañero había llegado, presumiendo de muy mala gana, un pequeño frasco con un par de insectos muy peculiares.

A la tapa del frasco le había creado un par de orificios para el oxígeno que las luciérnagas requerían. Al cubrir el frasco de vidrio con un par de libros de texto, para oscurecerlo, los curiosos animalillos comenzaron a brillar. Y yo me preguntaba si esa clase de cosas sólo lo podía hacer la gente excepcional.

—Tobio. No te vayas muy lejos. Ya va a anochecer —ésa fue la advertencia de mi madre al verme decidido, con un par de botines amarillos y un impermeable del mismo color, yendo hacia el jardín.

Los orificios de mi frasco habían sido gracias a ella. La inocencia _–que hoy día puedo reconocer también como idiotez-_ de mis escasos cinco años me llevó a querer también ser un chico excepcional. Uno que fuera capaz de atrapar sus propias luciérnagas en medio de una lluvia de tarde. Todo hubiese terminado pronto de no haberme sentido tentado a adentrarme al bosque.

Los módulos de casa al que pertenecía la mía eran del tipo occidental. De dos plantas y con un gran patio con apenas una cerca la cual delimitaba el final del terreno. Más allá del límite estaba el bosque. Papá había escogido que ése sería nuestro hogar pues agradecía poder escuchar los ruidos propios que el viento levantaba cada vez que salía del bosque a espaldas de nuestra casa.

El resto de viviendas a nuestro alrededor también eran así aunque había una que otra que conservaba todo lo tradicional, pero todas compartían la conexión de sus jardines hacia el bosque.

—¿Quién está ahí?

Ésa fue la primera vez que oí la voz de Hinata apropiadamente. Si bien nos habíamos presentado el día de la mudanza, aquello habían sido sólo miradas.

Recuerdo haberlo asustado con el sonido de haber roto una rama sin querer una vez dentro del bosque. Lo siguiente que vi fueron sus ojos. Grandes y expresivos de color naranja. Eran como flamas vivas. Resplandecían pero no me causaban temor. Supongo que eso era a lo que llamaban _sentirte hechizado_. Incluso su cabello parecía una corona adornaba con las flores silvestres más bonitas del jardín de mamá.

—Hola…

Y es increíble que luego de eso todo se hubiese oscurecido para mí.

 ** _._**

 ** _III_**

 ** _._**

 ** _[Normal]_**

—Kageyama ¿no tienes que volver? Ya se ha puesto el Sol.

A Kageyama le sigue pareciendo absurda la habilidad de Hinata de leer el tiempo con tan sólo mirar el cielo pues siempre acierta a la hora en la que debe irse. Ladea un poco los labios en algo similar a una mueca astuta recordando que Shoyo _es especial_.

—Si no quieres verme sólo tienes que decírmelo —Hinata se enrojece, inclinándose abruptamente hacia adelante, cubriendo el cuaderno que sostiene entre sus piernas.

—¡No dije eso! —hace un puchero—. Sabes que me gusta pasar tiempo contigo —confiesa y es cuando el más alto siente un extraño acaloramiento en las mejillas, mismo que siempre procura ocultar al responderle con cualquier estupidez pero esta vez siente el ambiente diferente.

Cosas tan ínfimas como el ligero temblor en las manos de Hinata sosteniendo el cuaderno le indican que ese día tiene algo de diferente. Quizá es eso a lo que se niega a querer saber. El preguntar por qué lloraba. Por qué lo había abrazado con tal fuerza dado que a Hinata no se le daba eso de mostrarle su afecto a cualquiera a pesar que durante su infancia se la pasaban de un lado a otro tomándose de las manos.

Tobio había decidido quedarse pero ahora, mientras más lo mira, es como si Hinata le pidiera que se quedara un rato más. Incluso se atreve a pensar que, de ser posible, en cualquier momento le pediría que lo acompañe de regreso a casa.

—Yo…¿en verdad tienes que irte? —Kageyama engrandece los ojos. Implícitamente le ha dicho que se quede. ¿Cómo podría irse y dejarlo?

—No. De todos modos odio a la profesora de artes —y Hinata dibuja una sonrisa tan brillante que podría competir con el sol—. ¿Quieres seguir con álgebra? —el menor asiente y Tobio ríe. A Hinata ya no le importa si es malo o no en entender por qué los números se combinaron con las letras para hacer la vida de las personas más complicada, realmente no le importa si Kageyama se burla de él por no entender la ley de los signos. No le importa nada de eso mientras pueda estar con él —. Hinata —lo llama pero el susodicho parece encontrarse demasiado concentrado en lo que hay escrito en ese cuaderno—. ¿Pasa algo?

—Kageyama ¿tú y yo somos diferentes verdad?

—¿Eh? —Tobio parpadea confundido. Se acerca un poco para entender que es lo que intenta relacionar Hinata con su cerebro.

 _Regla 1. Cuando los términos semejantes son positivos, se suma. Y el resultado es positivo._

 _Regla 2. Cuando los términos semejantes son negativos, se suman. Y el resultado es negativo._

—Somos…diferentes. Como positivo y negativo.

Kageyama entrecierra los ojos, y no hay nada que pueda decirle porque seguramente nada de lo que diga tendrá peso ante una ridícula regla algebraica que parece estar moviendo los engranajes del mundo de Shoyo en este momento.

 _Regla 3. Cuanto los términos semejantes son positivos y negativos, se suman todos los positivos y luego se restan los negativos. Y se pone el signo de mayor número._

Hinata ríe, y una lágrima ha caído comenzando a humedecer la regla 3.

Ante el mundo y ante la sociedad que los envuelve Hinata es un negativo. Un ser que no debería existir, que debería solo quedarse con los suyos. Con los que son iguales a él. Hinata piensa que Kageyama es demasiado para él. Todo el tiempo que consume a su lado bien podría estarlo ocupando en algo mucho más interesante o mucho más importante. Asume, también, que él mismo representa peligro a pesar de que su familia y Kageyama insisten en que no.

Es diferente, sí, pero no ha hecho tal desastre para que lo consideren alguien de temer.

O eso es lo que cree.

—Una cucaracha daría más miedo que tú ¿sabes? —dice Kageyama dejando que los pensamientos en su mente salgan deliberadamente.

—¿Eh? —Hinata no entiende qué es lo que piensa su amigo ni tampoco por qué es que permanece a su lado a pesar de las insistencias de su propia madre al decirle que se aleje de él. Tendría sentido si Hinata hubiese dañado a Tobio tan solo una vez.

 _Pero el sueño…_ piensa el más bajito.

No puede evitar estremecerse.

Quizá si se lo cuenta podría sentir menos culpa de haber si quiera pensado en herirlo en una dimensión totalmente distinta.

Lo hace, le dice hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Le cuenta sobre su hambre y la manera en que no pudo dominar sus instintos salvajes. Le cuenta absolutamente todo. Hasta la manera en que se hubo deleitado mientras comía su carne con glotonería hasta llegar a la parte en la que se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho. Donde yace con la sangre de Tobio impregnada por todo su cuerpo mientras el interior de la boca le sabe a deleite y dolor.

—Al final…al final tú mueres —Hinata hipa, y le da tanta rabia llegar a ese punto—. Yo te maté… ¡por mi culpa tú…!

Kageyama está harto de verlo llorar y de verlo asumir la culpa siempre, pues Shoyo alberga más que el peso de las palabras hirientes de un pueblo entero.

—Estoy aquí, Hinata —le toma las mejillas con fuerza—. Estaré aquí por el tiempo que te sea útil, así que deja de llorar, no eres una niña.

Cuando el sol se oculta y ya ha oscurecido lo suficiente como para asumir que el regaño que le espera en casa será algo grande es que le pide a Hinata regresar. Las luciérnagas alrededor del cabello del más bajito hacen que se pierda en observarlo y que solo existan ellos dos.

Incluso si Hinata es quien decide siempre ir delante de él, incluso si Tobio sabe que ése no es el camino de regreso a sus respectivos hogares, incluso si lo guiara hacia un barranco del cual tuviera que saltar si él se lo pidiera, lo haría.

Es como un vínculo; la señora Hinata, quien siempre suele decirle las cosas como son, lo llama maldición.

No a su propio hijo sino a esa relación que se volvió inquebrantable la noche en que Kageyama buscaba luciérnagas en el bosque y se topó con el más pequeño de los Hinata. El mismo día en que Shoyo experimentó su primer ataque de hambre a la edad de cinco años devorando carne tierna de la persona que su instinto escogió para ser su alimento el resto de su vida.

—¿Aún te duele?

—¿Hm?

—La cicatriz.

En el hombro derecho, justo debajo de la curvatura del cuello, esa área donde su piel está un poco arrugada y oscurecida, es donde yacen las marcas de los dientes de un pequeño Hinata de cinco años. Tobio no pudo culparlo a pesar de que esa noche clamó a los dioses que el dolor que le estaba provocando Shoyo se detuviera de una vez. Sus gritos se oyeron por todo el bosque pero parecía que el mundo estaba jugando a silenciar cualquier prueba de sus alaridos angustiantes.

—No. Sólo arde algunas veces cuando… —Kageyama hace una pausa, callándose de repente, dándose la vuelta para ver que Hinata se ha detenido un par de metros antes de salir del bosque. Está apretando con desmesurada fuerza los puños y la boca se le deforma en una mueca de ansiedad. _Está sucediendo_ , piensa, pero luego lo desecha cuando lo ve alzar el rostro junto a sus ojos llorosos—¿Tienes hambre? —pregunta Tobio con calma, como si la necesidad que está corroyendo a Shoyo no representara peligro para él. Como si hablaran del hambre normal que puede saciarse con un bocadillo para aguantar hasta la cena.

—N-no debería…—Hinata se atraganta casi como si estuviese ingiriendo saliva para sopesar una sed de años—. N-no ha a-acabado el mes pero…

Está sucediendo.

Está hambriento.

Está sediento.

La fase por la que cada mes una criatura como la que es Hinata se abandona a la hambruna y pierde su sentido de deber. Sucede cada mes. Tobio suelta una risa ácida pensando que es casi como los periodos menstruales de una mujer. Pero no hay punto de comparación pues Hinata es algo que sólo aparece en los libros de texto, donde hay leyendas de historias y animales fantásticos, algunos no con finales felices.

Como una flor necesita de agua.

Como un vampiro necesita de sangre.

Como Hinata necesita de Kageyama y de su carne para existir.

—Hinata —el aludido alza el rostro, sudoroso y lleno de opresión. Y los ojos se le tornan de un naranja brilloso cuando Tobio le muestra con libertad su hombro izquierdo descubierto.

Lo demás ocurre en cuestión de segundos.

En un acto que cualquiera calificaría como grotesco y anormal, en su lugar Tobio ha aprendido a guardar silencio cuando Shoyo se alimenta de él, y a acostumbrarse al frenesí con el que gruñe encima de su cuerpo. A retener los gritos cuando siente cómo le desgarra la piel con los dientes. A sólo gemir y sentir cómo toda su columna parece romperse ante la fuerza con la que Hinata lo sostiene pues teme que se vaya.

— _"_ _No me iré a ninguna parte"_ —piensa, cerrando los ojos mientras escucha cómo, con glotonería, Hinata da arcadas y se degusta de él mientras solloza con rabia. Lo único en lo que puede pensar es en que Dios se apiade y que no castigue a Hinata, sino a él. En como su relación enfermiza le ha dado al más alto la satisfacción de poder seguir a lado de esa criatura a la que él no juzga sino atesora. En cómo no se niega a mantenerlo vivo con su carne y a los impulsos de siempre abrazarlo y acariciar su cabello cuando está siendo devorado—. _"Yo acepté esto así que deja de llorar"_ —suplica riendo con ironía cuando siente como las lágrimas de Shoyo comienzan a humedecer su polera.

 _"—_ _Esta clase de criatura es la que es mi Shoyo, Tobio-kun._

 _La clase de criatura que se romperá si lo abandonas pero que te romperá a ti también si continúas a su lado._

 _Pero incluso si decides hacerlo abandonarlo, como madre que soy,_

 _no te juzgaré pues alimentarnos de humanos es un acto por lo que no seremos perdonados jamás"_

 _Abandonarlo,_ piensa.

Abandonar a la bella criatura de maravillosos ojos naranjas de la que quedó prendado la primera vez.

Lo analiza pero la respuesta nunca es diferente.

No va a abandonarlo.

—Ka-Kage…Kageyam…

¿A que sabe su sangre?

¿A que sabe su carne?

¿Hinata se cansará algún día de su sabor e irá en busca de alguien más?

Kageyama sólo busca sus labios una vez que Shoyo ha terminado de saciarse con él. Los estampa con los contrarios de tal manera que el hambre muda de cuerpo y ahora es él quien quiere beber toda la esencia que Hinata representa. Embriagarse y sentirse conectado a él más que nunca.

Para que no lo olvide.

Para que sea lo único en lo que piense cada mañana luego de un mal sueño.

Incluso si es el sueño dentro de un sueño lo que están viviendo, mientras la realidad se les escapa de las manos y se permiten hacer algo imperdonable ante los ojos de cualquiera, incluso de Dios.

La lengua de Hinata es caliente y su interior sabe dulce a pesar de también tener mezclado el sabor de su sangre. De su propia carne.

Es algo enfermizo pero le invade una placentera sensación al saber que Hinata tiene todo lo que necesita con él. Si es para vivir o si es porque realmente es adicto a él, revelándose ante sus propias leyes y rompiendo prejuicios, invadiendo sus creencias e instando al propio Tobio a ofrecerse a sí mismo ante la necesidad de sólo sentir cómo el aliento bestial de Hinata le estremece hasta la más adormitada célula. El sentir el dolor que le electrifica todo el cuerpo cuando encaja sus dientes con certeza y sin temor.

 _—"_ _Sáciate de mí. Embriágate de mí…hasta que sea lo único en lo que tú pienses"_ —piensa Tobio en medio de la fogosidad de un beso que parece no tener fin, y de la realidad que lo golpea al saber que no será perdonado por ofrecerse como alimento.

Ahora son sus ojos los que se iluminan con tal magnitud que Hinata puede ver las estrellas en ellos cuando se separa y respira de manera entrecortada.

Su hombro se ha regenerado, y esa es una de las tantas razones por las que Kageyama no puede abandonarlo.

Porque él también es especial, y ambos se pertenecen de muchas maneras que costaría explicar.

 ** _._**

 ** _IV_**

 ** _._**

—¿Te…? —Hinata carraspea. Ya no siente la garganta seca, y es como si se encontrara revitalizado de energía—. ¿Te duele mucho? —pregunta avergonzado, guiando su mano al hombro de Kageyama, mismo que ahora luce como si nada hubiese sucedido segundos atrás en el bosque. Tobio niega en silencio desapareciendo la distancia que hay entre ellos, delante de la puerta del hogar de los Hinata, para inclinarse y depositar un fugaz beso en los labios del menor—. ¿Kage…?

—Soy yo quien debería preguntarte eso, idiota —comenta el azabache al separarse y llevarse las manos a los bolsillo de su casaca—. ¿Ya te sientes mejor? —Hinata asiente, sonrojado y cohibido—. Entonces quita esa cara —pide con calma y el semblante de Hinata parece contagiarse de la misma un poco.

—¿Te veré mañana?

—Las veces que sea.

Y luego de eso Hinata entra a casa.

El tiempo para Kageyama parece detenerse cuando lo ve cerrar la puerta no sin antes sonreírle tímidamente, como una colegiala enamorada. Sonríe un poco y deja escapar un poco de vaho por la boca aguardando una hora más frente a la residencia del de cabellos naranjas hasta que de nuevo la puerta principal se abre dejando ver a la señora Hinata como si se encontrara escabulléndose.

Con su mano le indica al muchacho que se acerque para que pueda verlo mejor.

—¿Ya se ha dormido? —pregunta primero Tobio a lo que la mujer no puede evitar sonreír entristecida.

—Ya. Está agotado. Dice que los ejercicios que le dejaste cansaron su cerebro —confiesa la mujer a lo que Kageyama sólo suelta una risa pequeña e irónica—. Tobio-kun —el ambiente cambia, y Kageyama anticipa todas las posibles palabras que le dirá. La conoce. Es la madre de Hinata después de todo, quien fuera la primera persona en querer poner un límite entre ambos mucho antes de que la madre de Tobio lo hiciera—. ¿Shoyo se ha alimentado de ti de nuevo? —Silencio—. ¿Recuerdas lo que te…?

—Lo sé, señora —se apresura a contestar—. Lo sé —la señora Hinata dibuja un ficus de preocupación total.

—Esta vez no era necesario. Shoyo pudo aguantar hasta llegar a casa, no tenías por qué ceder a él —hace una pausa—. Shoyo es mi tesoro, Tobio-kun, pero tampoco puedo permitir que tu vida peligre a cambio de la suya. Tú no eres la presa de mi hijo, no eres un trozo de carne, y si Shoyo no lo quiere entender entonces tendré que prohibirles que…

—Yo se lo pedí —la mujer contiene el aliento, azorada. Kageyama permanece imperturbable—. Yo le incité a que lo hiciera. Fui yo quien le pidió que se alimentara de mí. Y si por mi voluntad es que decide castigarlo, entonces yo…

—Shoyo ha soñado tu muerte —Tobio calla, y oye con atención—. Ha soñado el peor de los escenarios. Ha soñado que el instinto fue capaz de dominarlo la noche anterior y que él te devoró completamente dejándote con…

—…con un hueco en el pecho —e instintivamente el azabache lleva su mano a la altura de éste.

—Y ambos sabemos que eso no ha sido un sueño.

Kageyama está harto de sólo guardar silencio ante los relatos de las pesadillas de Shoyo pues sabe que son verdades de las que el de cabello naranja no recuerda.

Ha sido la noche anterior en la que Kageyama se ha levantado sobresaltado tras oír gritos provenientes de la casa de los Hinata. Su madre le había prohibido ir como era de esperarse, y lo mismo insistían el grupo de vecinos que se habían conglomerado en la entrada de su casa para discutir sobre un posible maltrato de parte del matrimonio Hinata hacia su hijo mayor. Los gritos de Shoyo se escuchaban en toda esa cuadra y Kageyama no hacía más que desesperarse por ir y ver qué era lo que sucedía.

Había sido en un momento de descuido por parte de su madre en el que se había escabullido entre su jardín para cruzar todas las cercas de las demás casas hasta llegar a la de Hinata.

Y de nuevo todo había pasado demasiado rápido como para que pudiera asimilarlo.

La madre de Hinata implorando que se fuera.

El aroma de Shoyo embriagándolo intensamente.

El hambre apoderándose del de cabello naranja tras descender completamente de las escaleras y verlo en la puerta de su casa como un predador, a punto de morir por inanición, se aferra a la idea de comer a quien tenga en frente.

Los gritos de Tobio pronto se unieron a los de la madre del más bajo y a los de Natsu, la hija más pequeña. Tal predador atrapa a su presa con sus poderosas fauces, lo arrastró hasta el interior del bosque donde le dio paso al instinto de sólo querer alimentarse de la persona a la que había marcado como suya desde los primeros años de vida, cuando se miraron con inocencia y con secretos que juntos _–y de apoco-_ revelarían con el pasar de los años.

Pero esa noche, que para Shoyo fueron alucinaciones de algo que creyó irreal como una pesadilla, si había sucedido.

Y la prueba estaba en la marca que yacía escondida debajo de esos kilos de ropa que portaba Tobio por el frío, misma en la que la señora Hinata hizo hasta lo imposible por sanar. Uniendo tejidos, vasos sanguíneos y creando nuevas células regenerativas con un bálsamo especial para poder salvarle la vida.

Por eso lo de referirse a la relación de su hijo con ese muchacho como _"algo maldito"_ pues cuando un Wendigo elige a la persona de la que va a alimentarse toda su vida no hay vuelta atrás.

 ** _._**

 ** _V_**

 ** _._**

 ** _[Kageyama]_**

La primera vez que vi a Hinata apropiadamente fue en una noche en medio de luciérnagas.

Y su cabello ardió como si fueran interminables llamas sobre mí.

Sus dientes eran calientes, su aliento también, y el veneno que me inyectó como prueba de que había sido marcado corrió por cada una de mis venas hasta dejar muerta a la mitad de mi esencia humana para así sembrar una nueva parte similar a la de él. Como cuando se le echa ácido a las tuberías para desaparecer rastro de salitre y dejarlas como nuevas. Hinata hizo algo similar conmigo. Inconscientemente me marcó como suyo…

Y desde ese momento lo que él cree que son pesadillas, para mí son realidad que me duele. A pesar de que la madre de Hinata me pide incansablemente que continúe manteniendo el secreto que su hijo ignora, para Hinata es un ritual herirse a sí mismo todas las noches luego de que _sueña_ que me ha herido a mí. Porque esa es la manera en que Hinata puede apremiar la culpa que siente al _casi_ acabar con mi vida.

La manera de responsabilizarse de sus sueños y pensamientos insanos, porque de todas las personas, desearme de la manera en que yo también deseo que me devore, es un tabú que a ambos nos encanta romper sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Porque ambos somos términos semejantes.

Personas manchadas de negatividad ante el pecado que nos brinda la más tóxica y placentera de las relaciones.

Hasta que el mundo reclame a alguno de los dos.

.

.

 _[Continuará]_

* * *

 _A favor de la campaña **"Con voz y voto"**. Porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo._

 _No me manoseen ;-;_

* * *

 ** _Notas:_**

Tobio is alive! -se levanta como Mushu de Mulán- Básicamente así ha sido(?) , por eso el prólogo no debía asustarlos, o eso esperaba.

Me he demorado un poco más en actualizar por dos cosas fundamentales. Trabajo, y porque necesitaba asentar bien la idea de ésto. A simple vista Hinata es un criatura que devora carne humana para sobrevivir, pero me he documentado antes en muchos foros sobre criaturas fantásticas de la antiguedad y me topé con que el término Wendigo calzaba a la perfección. Conforme avance la historia les recopilaré más datos interesantes sobre este universo raro y sobre estas criaturas específicamente.

Por ahora solo deben saber que Kageyama es algo así como el sustento de vida de Hinata desde el momento en que lo marcó cuando eran niños por accidente(?) , y que Kageyama siente que no debe abandonarlo debido a la extraña conexión que siente que tiene con él. Además de que parece enfermizo pero le encanta que le encaje los dientes(?) 7u7 oie cy.

En fin, como dije anteriormente esto iba a ser solo un drabble pero la bella Yukiona influyó mucho para que yo me animara a no dejarlo simplemente así, aunque realmente no sé que tan largo me vaya a salir ésto, es seguro que será un short-fic, cosa que nunca he intentado porque de los three-shots me paso siempre a los long-fics, nunca he intentado escribir un fic corto porque siento que no es mi fuerte(?) Pero lo intentaré, conforme se me vayan ocurriendo las cosas hahaha

Agradezco igual a Rossue por aceptar betearme este pequeño proyecto además de Lotus (fandom Naruto).

En fin, es todo.

Nos vemos en la próxima entrega de ésto.

Chao!


	3. Gorjeo

**Disclaimer applied.**

 **Dedicatoria: _A St Yukiona. El Tobio de mi existencia._**

 ** _Recomendación musica: Kvak (OST de Zankyou no Terror) *link en mi perfil*_**

* * *

 **.**

 ** _—Dame diente_ _—_**

 _ **.**_

 _ **3 | Gorjeo**_

 **.**

Hinata es del tipo de persona que no se asusta con facilidad.

—Kageyama, ¿estás...?

—Estoy aquí.

Por eso resulta un poco increíble de creer que sea necesario mantener la luz encendida de su habitación cuando intenta dormir. Sucede pocas veces. Sucede cuando tiene pesadillas sangrientas, mismas donde siempre estoy involucrado.

Sea una muerte derivada de la pérdida de sangre, asfixia, envenenamiento, Hinata insiste siempre en que él es el culpable de cualquiera de esos sucesos. Tanto en sueños como en la realidad que le abofetea la cara cada día al abrir los ojos, pues aunque ya no es un niño de cinco años, el cual gusta soñar sobre cosas divertidas y maravillosas, aún sueña con que un día despertará y esa maldición –bajo la que una noche con mucha Luna nació- no exista.

—Lo lamento –gimotea, y parece que se encoge volviéndose más pequeño de lo que ya es-. No tienes porque hacer esto.

—Si tengo, en realidad —respondo y Hinata parece reaccionar al calor corporal de mi cuerpo cuando lo atraigo a mí y hundo su rostro cerca de mi pecho.

Lo que la gente dice, lo que la gente murmura, lo que la gente se encarga de divulgar como una enfermedad con ramificaciones que cada vez se fortifican más volviéndolas casi imposibles de curar, es algo que a Hinata ya no le importa pues con el tiempo ha aprendido a sobrellevar.

No todo lo que dicen de él es mentira, y él lo sabe.

Lo que nunca aprenderá a sobrellevar será el hecho de no tenerme a su lado así como también el hecho de 'usarme' a pesar de que rete a su instinto hambriento que le pide devorarme.

Hinata se culpa de casi todo, hasta de que los inviernos son cada vez más fríos con cada año que pasa, o que las flores tarden en florecer cada primavera. Es algo así como un acumulador de culpas. Un recipiente que se llena cada vez más y que algún día rebosará y será como un río acaudalado que no se detendrá.

Mi deber es mantenerlo al margen.

Controlar su temperamento.

Controlar su hambre.

Mantenerlo vivo.

Mantenerlo en un estado en el que él no pueda hacer daño a los demás ni tampoco a sí mismo.

—Me gusta tu olor, Kageyama —murmura cerca de mi cuello, subiendo sus manos a éste y rodeándolo con suavidad.

Mientras su madre y su hermana duermen en sus perspectivas habitaciones, yo me escabullo en la residencia de los Hinata como todas las noches. Me pierdo entre los cobertores gruesos del futón de Shoyo, y jugamos a ver quién tiene los pies más helados.

Las primeras veces que comenzamos a buscarnos y a dormir juntos fue cuando teníamos alrededor de seis años. En aquel entonces la mitad de mi corazón se había vuelto pierda. Una mitad de mi murió y otra despertó sobresaltada y exigente de la cercanía de Hinata a partir del día en que me marcó.

Según los mitos, los Wendigo eran criaturas que habían sido creadas para devorar humanos. Sin embargo, los Wendigo del aquelarre de los Hinata eran distintos. Reafirmaban un segundo mito mucho más aterrador pero que proporcionaba lógica suficiente a considerar creerlo.

Los Wendigo, según los cuentos fantasiosos que nos hacen leer durante la escuela elemental, y el primer mito, son criaturas raquíticas hasta el punto de la inanición. Su piel se encuentra tensada a lo largo de su cuerpo, ajustándose a sus huesos. Con grandes extremidades y con olor a muerte y corrupción. Con grandes mandíbulas que albergan una ridícula y desmesurada cantidad de filosos dientes, cual depredador.

El segundo mito, el verdadero, dice que los Wendigo en realidad son seres humanos que, después de ser poseídos por un espíritu maligno, pasaban a transformarse en una bestia sin moral, consumida por un hambre tan voraz por la carne humana.

La señora Hinata lo asociaba también a que se trataba de una condición mental donde las personas afligidas de su antiguo aquelarre desarrollaron un apetito insaciable por comer carne humana incluso cuando había otros alimentos a su disposición.

Fue así que se dividieron en dos tipos.

Los salvajes y los pacíficos.

Algunos relatos suelen asociarlos con los Hombres Lobo pero es más el parecido que presentan con los Wendigo como los Hinata a lo que presentan con los salvajes.

Los Hombres Lobo tienen a sufrir transformaciones dependiendo de las estaciones lunares pero casi siempre vuelven a una apariencia original. La de un hombre. Los Wendigo como Shoyo, igual. Aunque nunca he presenciado alguna de los Hinata que me muestre la verdadera apariencia que esconden, es la madre de Shoyo quien se ocupa de proporcionarme toda información sobre ellos.

No es para menos.

No desde cuando su hijo decidió elegirme como su alimento.

—Shoyo nació poco después de que las guerras de sangre terminaran.

Por mucho tiempo los brujos de su aquelarre habían mantenido el control sobre sus miembros más salvajes al encontrar una manera de sellar el instinto de los Wendigo para que nunca despertaran la codicia y el hambre por la carne humana.

Los que quedaban se refugiaron en lo más profundo de los bosques, donde el frío los envolvía como si a los humanos los acogiera la sensación del calor del hogar. Comenzaron a alimentarse de hierbas y semillas, y con el paso del tiempo de animales pequeños. Se ajustaron a vivir con similitudes que los humanos desempeñaban día a día.

—Shoyo nunca debió despertar como Wendigo. Su instinto estaba sellado. Se supone que todo tendría que permanecer así hasta su adultez... pero apareciste tú, Tobio-kun.

La madre de Shoyo lo llama "alianza".

Sucede casi nunca.

Pero cuando sucede no hay vuelta atrás.

—Se pertenecen de una manera que no se puede explicar. Que es poco común pero que no es imposible.

Aquella vez solo nos encontrábamos ella y yo. Shoyo había ido a recoger a Natsu a sus clases de la tarde, y yo había fingido coger un resfriado para no asistir a las mías y ocupar ese tiempo en entablar una larga conversación con ella sobre la inestabilidad de su hijo y sobre mi futuro incierto.

La melancolía y la preocupación eran los dos sentimientos que nunca abandonaron los ojos de la madre de Shoyo durante esas horas, incluso cuando se detuvo a voltear a ver el retrato de ella y su esposo sobre el librero de la sala, sostuvo una mirada de pura necesidad. Y fue cuando lo entendí.

El padre de Shoyo no era un Wendigo.

Era como yo.

Un humano.

Uno que alimentaba a su esposa de su propia carne. Tal como yo lo hacía con su hijo.

La naturaleza a veces no puede reprimirse y en el caso de la "alianza" no es solo hambre lo que se despierta, es también el deseo de pertenecía, la excitación, una sensación tan profunda que no puede simplemente ignorarse.

En el Wendigo se manifiesta con la modificación de los sentidos. Los olores que lo rodean se vuelven fétidos y poco tolerables, y el único que puede soportar, y degustar a la vez, es el de su presa.

En la presa se presenta lo insólito. Desea ser devorado. Desea ser marcado. Desea ser único e irreemplazable para la persona a la que estuvo destinada todo este tiempo.

Reclama sentir dolor por el bienestar del otro.

Y cuando se encuentran prometen nunca abandonarse hasta el día en que uno devore el cuerpo del otro, y así su ciclo de vida llegue a su fin.

—Mamá dice que solía hacer esto con mi padre —bisbisea Shoyo sintiéndose ansioso.

Y la conversación que me encontraba evocando con su madre, se pierden no algún lado, dejando que el universo sobre nosotros, ese que nos distingue tanto y que nos embriaga de culpa, caiga.

Afuera está lloviendo.

Papá no ha regresado a casa. Y mi madre se encarga de hundirse más en su propia miseria.

Yo no puedo permitirme seguirla.

Quizá si no hubiese conocido a Shoyo podría hacerlo, pero no ahora.

—Estas frío, Kageyama.

—¿Qué esperabas? Afuera hace un frío del demonio.

Cuando acerca su nariz a la piel de mi cuello, y libera su lengua lamiendo como un lobezno juguetón, es que me doy cuenta de a qué nivel le pertenezco.

No deseo que me devore ahora, aunque sí lo hiciera no cambiaría nada.

No dejaría de sentir esas ganas de ser necesitado por él a tal punto que no piense en nadie más que no sea en mí.

La función de una presa es ser el alimento de otro. Pero en este momento no percibo hambre ni descontrol de su parte así que solo me ocupo en fruncir el ceño, fingiendo que me molestan sus mimos. Lo está haciendo adrede; aquello de volverse en extremo cariñoso con el afán de provocarme.

Este tipo de acciones son las que me convencen de que Hinata es diferente a toda su especie pues ¿qué tipo de depredador es cariñoso con su comida?

—Deja de provocarme —suelto entrecortado a lo que él solo ríe haciendo caso omiso, volviendo a acercarse peligrosamente a mi cuello. Esta vez deja que su consistente lengua deguste un poco más de piel para después solo repartir pequeños besos por la curvatura hasta la clavícula—Hinata... —murmuro con voz ronca pero él no repara en eso.

—Hoy sabes muy dulce, Kageyama —cierro los ojos, ansioso. Encendiendo una llama de libido en ellos— . Tanto que me dan ganas de comerte justo ahora.

Entre abro los ojos solo para reflejarme en los de él. Está tan cerca y tan caliente que no sé en qué momento pasamos a competir miradas oscurecidas, intoxicados de placer.

¿En qué momento dejamos de ser niños y pasamos a hacer este tipo de cosas que solo los amantes hacen?

A partir de la primera vez que Shoyo encajó sus dientes en mi piel, hemos perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces hemos hecho eso, como también hemos perdido la cuenta de los momentos en los que nos perdemos en el mirar del otro cuando estamos solos. A veces solemos quedarnos en silencio, solo observándonos, intentando descifrar los pensamientos que albergan al otro. Pero últimamente no es suficiente.

El solo tocarnos mientras retenemos las ganas de cometer más actos imperdonables solo es un aviso de que llegará el día en que sobrepasaremos esa línea.

—De nuevo me siento raro — gime, agitado. Su respiración es errática pero no tan angustiante como cuando tiene hambre.

Aún cuando no se encuentra en el mes crítico donde ésta aumenta y sus sentidos se descontrolan, aun cuando no soy necesario para él en el sentido de una presa, el vínculo que nos une nos obliga a probar nuevas sensaciones que no están descritas o de las que no se tienen registros en ningún lado.

—Estás duro, Kageyama —ronronea con el rostro acalorado, oculto en mi cuello, mientras su mano continúa moviéndose por encima de la tela del pijama y la temperatura aumenta en su habitación.

—No soy de piedra, estúpido —gruño, ocultando mis mejillas en su cabello. Ese que aún está húmedo por la ducha que ha tomado y que huele a cítricos—. ¿Cambiaste de shampoo?

Y lo escucho reír.

—Por Dios, Kageyama, sí que eres oportuno —suelta una risa— . Tu sí que sabes romper el ambiente.

El siguiente movimiento lo hace callar, y a mí agitarme.

Siempre he pensado que Hinata es una creación única de alguien de allá arriba. A veces pienso que es una clase de conspiración el hecho de que, a su vez, yo haya nacido para estar con él.

El hecho de que su pequeña mano se enlace perfectamente en la mía, de que su cuerpo de talla menor se encaje con ajuste en los espacios vacíos del mío, que su nariz sea tan diminuta y que sus mejillas quepan en mis manos. Todo eso me hace pensar que no fue una casualidad.

—Kageyama, pesas —gime pues ahora estoy sobre él. Las articulaciones de sus dedos envuelven las mías por encima del agarre que tiene cerca de su cabeza.

—Como si te molestara —espeto a lo que él solo vuelve a reír.

Su madre no despertara pronto, ni tampoco la mía.

Nadie lo hará, y es mejor así.

—Dámelo —pide, y soy incapaz de razonar más allá de lo que mi mente sugiere por deducción. Me aparto un poco y le muestro mi cuello. De inmediato frunce el ceño —. No me refería a eso — y vira el rostro, ofendido.

Así como resulta difícil creer que una persona no asustadiza como él le tema a la oscuridad, es un poco difícil para mí visualizar a Shoyo como solo una bestia devora hombres.

A la vista del mundo, de no existir ningún rumor, él sería un adolescente normal.

—¿Estás molesto? —pregunto lo obvio, y su silencio no es cuestionable junto a ese berrinche de fruncir los labios mientras mira a otro lado.

—Kageyama piensa que solo lo veo como mi comida.

—¿Acaso no es esa mi funci-...? —pero la oración no finaliza. Él no ha dejado que lo haga. A veces pienso que es un renacuajo, uno con desmesurada fuerza para virarme y dejarme abajo esta vez. Suspiro, resignado. En ocasiones a Hinata le tiende a dominar la timidez demasiado como para atreverse a decir las cosas que realmente quiere—. Si tienes hambre solo tienes que...

—Un beso.

No era la primera vez que nos mirábamos a los ojos pero Hinata provocaba que cada mirada fuera diferente a la anterior. Que nunca fuese una decisión arbitraria, ni que fuera un error suelto por el calor del momento, el chocar constelaciones y decirnos tanto y a la vez nada, en medio de silencios.

Me gustaba su mirada pero me entristecía a la vez.

Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo duraríamos así. Siendo un secreto para el mundo. Siendo fugitivos de una trágica realidad. ¿Cuánto duraría mi función como presa? ¿Cuánto duraría la fuerza de voluntad de Shoyo? Habían tantas cosas que él no me decía pero que me dejaba ver cada vez que me permitía entrar a su alma a través de sus pupilas.

Esas dos bonitas cuencas cárabe que ahora me miran esperando una respuesta.

No puedo evitar embozar una sonrisa, ésa que él sugiere parece más una burla pero que en realidad no es así.

—Es divertido, ¿sabes? — expongo con ironía gastada, cubriendo una de sus mejillas con una de mis manos.

—¿Eh?

—Cuando el hambre te domina, solo comes y ya, pero cuando se trata de un beso, todo cambia –se sonroja y aunque la luz de su habitación está apagada, alcanzo a distinguir como sus orejas también se tiñen del mismo color.

—Siento que... —traga grueso—. Siento que debo pedirte permiso para eso.

—¿Por qué? —antes de que prosiga alcanzo su cuello con mi mano, esa que anteriormente acariciaba su mejilla, y reduzco la distancia a casi nada—. Te pertenezco. Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo.

Parecía que el beso que nos dábamos fuese el último, y con ese pensamiento continuamos haciéndolo como si lo fuera. Como si no nos fuéramos a ver nunca más. Como si al abrir los ojos alguno de los dos dejara de existir. Como si yo perdiera el privilegio de volver a ver esas bonitas pestañas, que él desconoce que tiene, y que adornan sus exóticos ojos.

Es por eso que esta vez no cierro los míos. Los mantengo fijos en él notando como se estremece cuando mis manos terminan en su cintura. En como frunce el ceño mientras reprime gemidos en cuanto mi lengua invade su boca. En como su cuerpo se tensa para luego volverse laxo en algún momento.

Como si el peso del mundo se aligerara. Como si él fuese una pluma y yo la persona que lo sostiene para que el viento no me lo arrebate.

Cuando Shoyo entre abre los ojos puedo ver que está ardiendo. Sus iris centellan y su corazón palpita de manera frenética. Hunde sus manos en mi pecho, las vuelve puños alrededor de la polera y se aferra más a mí.

El sentirme necesitado debe ser una forma de también llamar al amor.

—Kageyama...

Eso es lo que creo.

 **.**

 **II**

 **.**

Cuando llega la mañana Hinata me habla quedito. Susurrando algo que apenas es audible. Frunzo los párpados y casi puedo oír los gritos de mi madre en cuanto se percate de que no estoy en mi habitación, en mi cama occidental que algún día espero Shoyo pueda conocer.

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunto, esperando unos segundos antes de abrir los ojos y agradecer que aún se encuentre oscuro.

—Temprano. Muy temprano. Aún puedes salvarte del regaño si te vas ahora —sonríe, y luego de un rato de mirarme, se encoge sobre mí, recostando la cabeza encima de mi pecho—. No quisiera que te fueras.

En respuesta enrosco mis brazos alrededor de él. Casi puedo comparar la reacción que tiene con la de una colegiala.

—¿Sabes? Estuve pensando... —interrumpo.

—¿Tú piensas?

—¡Kageyama! —chilla, e inmediatamente se cubre la boca dándose cuenta de su error.

—Idiota, ¿quieres que tu mamá nos descubra? —le veo sonreír de manera altanera.

—No sería la primera vez que te escabulles en mi cama —suelta con toda la doble intención que pueda transmitir. Ruedo los ojos, ofuscado aunque por dentro me ha causado gracia tambien—. Oye, en verdad estuve pensando.

—¿En qué?

—En que me gustaría pasar mucho más tiempo contigo —encarno las dejas, confundido. Desvío rápidamente la mirada hacia su ventana. El sol pronto saldrá. Tiene que hacerlo pues es un ciclo que debe cumplir. Como el mío al ser su presa. Como el de un polluelo al romper el cascarón para salir y vivir.

Me exalto, comprendiendo.

—Hinata...¿qué estás...?

—Lo decidí, Kageyama. Aunque a mamá no le va a encantar esto.

—Hinata...

—Comenzaré a asistir al colegio. Comenzaré a hacer las mismas cosas que tú.

Me siento al borde del futón, con la voz retenida en la garganta. Inquieto, emocionado y a la vez preocupado; y entonces lo miro bien, justo cuando el sol ha comenzado a salir detrás de su silueta, enmarcando cada borde, viendo como su cabello se convirtiera en una corona que flamea llena de vida y excitación.

Pues ¿Qué sería un ave sin el gorjeo que lo caracteriza? Sin ese trinar que lo anuncia siempre.

Así es Hinata.

El tipo de persona que no se asusta con facilidad.

.

.

 _[Continuará]_

* * *

 _A favor de la campaña **"Con voz y voto"**. Porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo._

 _No me manoseen ;-;_

* * *

 ** _Notas:_**

No se cuantas semanas han pasado pero prometo que en cuanto me desocupe responderé todos los comentarios! La razón por la que no había actualizado es porque no tenía el tiempo para sentarme a escribir jajaja esa es la realidad. Desde que comencé a trabajar llego muy agotada a mi casa que lo único que quiero es dormir.

Y este capítulo lo he escrito en el trabajo xDD En mi ipad.

En fin, pasando a la historia, espero que este capítulo haya dejado un poco más claro el tipo de criatura que es Hinata, más bien lo que es un Wendigo en realidad. Y como no quería hacer aburrida ni pesada la explicación, metí cursileria (?) :v Típico en mi jajaja

Y pues es todo. La decisión que ha tomado Hinata le dará el arranque verdadero a la historia.

Espero les haya resultado entretenido. No olviden dejarme un comentario diciendo que les pareció :) Estoy escribiendo -y publicando- esto desde mi celular y es horrible! No entiendo como hay personas que si pueden! XD Yo soy un asco jaja

Nos vemos!

Ah, y antes de irme, aprovecho para desearles un próspero y feliz año nuevo! Besos!

Rooss-out!


	4. Nuestro lugar en el mundo

_**Disclaimer applied.**_

 _ **Dedicado en cuerpo, mente y corazón a St. Yukiona. Sus letras y su existencia son mi inspiración.**_

 ** _Recomendación musical: Near Light de Ólafur Arnalds *link en mi perfil*_**

* * *

 ** _—Dame diente—_**

 **.**

 _ **4 | Nuestro lugar en el mundo**_

 **.**

 **[Kageyama]**

El inminente _"no"_ siempre ha estado presente en la vida de Shoyo.

 _"No salgas a jugar tan tarde"_

 _"No hables con personas extrañas"_

 _"No hables con la boca llena"_

 _"No vayas al bosque"_

 _"No te hagas amigo del hijo de los Kageyama"_

 _"No te enamores de él"_

Prácticamente Shoyo no ha obedecido a ninguna de ellas.

Y ahora que su madre se encuentra viéndonos, analizando nuestros cuerpos en espera de encontrar alguna flaqueza en ellos, algo que la haga seguir insistiendo hasta conseguir que su hijo renuncie a la idea que básicamente le ha gritado desde el recibidor al llegar corriendo, - _porque Shoyo es algo así como un cotorro que no sabe de discreciones-_ , él y yo solo nos tomamos de las manos en silencio. Sin decirnos nada ni hacer señas, éstas encajan perfectamente sin chocar torpemente.

Y nuestra firmeza se siente como oro puro. Como el metal más indestructible en este mundo.

Pero su madre de pronto enjuaga sus ojos con lágrimas, y entonces ya no soy indestructible. Ya no soy tan firme, y Shoyo está igual.

En su lugar pienso que soy la peor persona del universo por provocarle preocupaciones y ansiedades a la persona que le dio forma a la felicidad que por muchos años esperé.

Ella le dio vida a él. Lo mantuvo a salvo por mucho tiempo. Lo procuró de una manera inverosímil, una que solo las madres conocen.

Y de pensar en la madre de Hinata paso a pensar en la mía.

En las veces en las que ella también me ha dicho _"no"._ En las veces en las que me he rehusado. En las veces en las soy yo el producto de su llanto. Me lamento un poco pues esa la manera en la que mi madre me demuestra su amor. Supongo que ahora que veo a la señora Hinata llorar es que puedo entenderlo un poco.

—Soy tan egoísta al pedirte esto, Tobio- _kun_.

Después de que me abrazara desmentí aquello que Shoyo me dijo alguna vez sobre los Wendigo, aunque eso era algo que ya sabía de antemano al experimentarlo conviviendo con él.

Podían clasificarlos como criaturas de sangre fría pero los Hinata mantienen la calidez en sus corazones. Son cálidos.

Como mi madre.

Como mi padre.

Como mi abuela enferma.

Como cualquier otra persona en este planeta.

Pero eso es algo que la gente no entiende.

—Hemos pecado tanto en este mundo y aun así duele tener que pedirte que cuides de mí Shoyo poniéndote a ti en riesgo —hace una pausa, y pienso en mi madre. El llanto es muy similar cuando la preocupación se desborda por alguien a quien se ama—. Soy una mala mujer. Una mala madre.

No es así.

No es así, señora Hinata.

No lo diga como si hubiese sido un error permitir acercarme a su hijo y otorgarme el sentimiento de ser necesitado.

Yo a él le pertenezco. Yo daría mi alma a cambio de la de él para que no fuera juzgada.

—Mamá…

Veo a Shoyo y puedo concluir en que, a pesar de ser secretamente una bestia de sangre fría, posee un corazón de cristal.

Sus emociones le brindan el primer camino para tomar, pero a su alrededor hay muchos más. Llenos de obstáculos. Algunos serpenteantes. Unos más largos que otros pero todos están llenos de dolor. Es mi responsabilidad no dejarlo caer, no permitir que sus sueños se desmoronen. Él ya ha decidido qué rumbo tomar, no es momento para dudar. No como lo está haciendo ahora mientras baja la mirada y muerde los labios en clara señal de que está reconsiderando desistir a la decisión que en estos momentos le causa tanta preocupación a su madre.

Shoyo es así.

Es un guerrero contra el mundo, pero es humilde y frágil frente a su progenitora.

—Oh, mi cielo —la señora Hinata me libera y ahora estruja a su hijo con una fuerza protectora—. No pongas esa cara.

—Lo siento —lo oigo gemir—. Quizá no debería…

—No, Shoyo. Soy tu madre, no me veas como una restricción. Por mucho tiempo nos han dicho qué hacer. Nos han limitado a vivir en completa soledad porque somos peligrosos pero también porque somos diferentes al resto.

—Pero…—está mirándome por encima del hombro de su madre—. Pero nunca he tomado una decisión tan grande. Quizá no sea buena idea que…

—Ya la has tomado —interrumpo—. La prueba es que aquí estoy, esperando a que te des cuenta.

Shoyo es algo así como un niño pequeño.

Un niño pequeño despistado que siempre recurre a analizar las cosas de la manera más difícil cuando en realidad ciertos momentos en su vida no son tan complicados. No prescinde de su naturaleza para evitar hacer daño, al contrario, prescinde de su temor y de las cosas obvias que no ve. Como que estoy parado a solo centímetros de él y de su madre, diciéndole mil cosas en el lenguaje que solo las miradas pueden comunicar.

Un mensaje secreto que se trasmite por medio de brillos y de matices. Uno que la señora Hinata conoce.

—Tobio- _kun_ tiene razón. Ya has tomado una decisión antes. Incluso a una edad muy temprana, mucho antes que yo. Lo elegiste a él, pero no como tu presa…

Sino como a alguien a quien deseaba amar.

 ** _._**

 ** _II_**

 ** _._**

—¿A dónde vas tan temprano?

—Al colegio.

—Pero es sábado, Tobio.

La conversación de esa mañana no fue sencilla. No fue devastadora pero tampoco fue muy agradable.

Los propósitos de mi madre por retenerme y abandonar la idea – _que ella consideraba absurda-_ sobre apoyar la integración de Shoyo como un estudiante más de mi colegio no fue precisamente bien recibida por ella. Pero no me sorprendía. Así que asumía que a ella tampoco debería sorprenderle que no le hiciera mucho caso mientras terminaba de calzarme en el lobby de nuestra casa.

El cielo estaba despejado pero la mente de los Hinata parecía un poco tensa.

—No debiste traer a Natsu —replica Shoyo a un lado de mí. A su izquierda vienen su madre y su pequeña hermana—. Yo pude haber venido solo.

—Tampoco te hubiese dejado venir solo, idiota. Seguramente habrías llegado a otra prefectura por lo desorientado que eres —estatuyo, y el ambiente tenso pronto se disipa con las risas de Natsu y de la señora Hinata. Me alegra.

—¡No tengo un mal sentido de la orientación si es lo que tratas de decirme, _Baka_ Kageyama!

Miyagi es una ciudad bastante tranquilo a pesar de sus pocos habitantes. No suelen haber informes del tipo negativo salvo los rumores acerca de los Hinata que casi ya se ha vuelto como un atractivo al público turístico. La gente se mantiene con cuidado siempre que los ve del mismo modo que ellos se encuentran alerta ante un posible ataque por parte de la gente pero hasta ahora no ha sucedido ningún percance. Al menos nada más allá de las miradas desdeñosas que siempre le dedican a la señora Hinata y a Natsu cuando van de compras o pasean por algún punto del centro de la ciudad.

Algunos comentarios ofensivos suelen llegar a los oídos de la madre de Shoyo pero ella insiste en que con ignorarlos no ocasionará problemas más graves. Natsu aún es pequeña por lo que no entiende el odio de la gente ni sabe distinguir _–aún-_ entre ojos buenos y ojos malos.

Así que no sería la primera ni la última vez en la que recibieran miradas de ese tipo, como la del dependiente del konbini* en el que nos hemos detenido solo porque a Shoyo se le ha antojado un bollo de carne, mientras que Natsu no ha desaprovecha la oportunidad de conseguir un dulce.

—¿Hay algún problema? —cuestiona la madre de Shoyo con una amabilidad que no es de merecer para ese hombre que la mira como si fuera un error en el mundo.

No responde, y es suficiente como para entender que no somos bienvenidos aquí, y probablemente tampoco en otros locales.

—Oiga ¿Acaso es sordo? —se apresura Shoyo a insistir, auxiliando a su madre, plantándose con firmeza frente al mostrador. El hombre sigue sin responder—. ¡Le estoy hablando! —gruñe al final, y aunque no ha sido intencional, el hombre finalmente reacciona y prácticamente le regresa las monedas, que anteriormente la madre de Hinata ha dejado en el mostrador, de manera brusca.

—¡Maldito salvaje…!

 _"Durante mi infancia soporté muchas cosas. Estando sola hasta una vez que conocí al padre de Shoyo. Estoy acostumbrada a las miradas llenas de temor hacia mí e incluso a las agresiones. Shoyo muy pronto será un adulto pero en nuestro intento por protegerlo del mundo, lo volvimos frágil. Ni él ni Natsu están acostumbrados a lidiar con tanta presión. Por eso quiero mostrarle el mundo tal cual es. No deseo pintarle a ninguno de los dos falsos escenarios llenos de amabilidad donde no la hay. Por eso, Tobio-kun…, quiero pedirte un favor."_

Cuando uno se vuelve el alimento de un Wendigo suceden dos cosas.

Uno. Es irremediable huir de esa fila de dientes que te seducen y que a la vez temes.

Dos. Te dotas de una serie de particularidades que ningún otro humano posee. La fuerza se magnifica a tal punto que es peligroso si no entrenas para controlarla. Los sentidos y la destreza se intensifican también. Esos reflejos que antes eran motivo de burla durante la escuela secundaria o elemental, durante las clases de educación física, donde eras el menos habilidoso de todos, se vuelven eventos lejanos de los cuales podrás reírte ahora. Es un proceso que no se puede evitar pues al Wendigo no le sirve una presa con la fragilidad que destacan los humanos.

Es por eso que me ha costado menos tiempo que una persona normal el reaccionar antes de que la mano del hombre si quiera alcanzase a alzarse completamente con la intención de lanzar un golpe a Shoyo.

—Ka…Kageyama…

—Tobio _-kun_ …

Casi puedo anticipar que la noticia de que el hijo de la señora Kageyama se ha vuelto un rebelde, por culpa de la influencia de los Hinata, llegará a oídos de mi madre para cuando regrese a casa. Pero no es cuestión de rebeldía, es cuestión de que la gente se vuelve estúpida cuando le teme a algo que desconoce. Lo único destacable de éste momento ha sido que alcancé a detener su brazo. Si hubiese querido habría ejercido fuerza suficiente para quebrarle el hueso pero aquello significaría ponerme en evidencia y exponer a la familia de Shoyo, así que simplemente esperaba que el resultado de tal acto solo reflejara eso que seguramente todos comenzarían a cuchichear.

Que el hijo de los Kageyama se estaba volviendo un salvaje como los Hinata.

 _ **.**_

 _ **III**_

 _ **.**_

Shoyo guarda silencio durante todo el trayecto que resta hacia el colegio.

No insiste si quiera en acompañar a su madre a la oficina del director _–a donde la han mandado como parte del proceso de inscripción como estudiante nuevo-_ . La señora Hinata ha insistido en que es mejor que me quede con él en lugar de acompañarla también.

—El director es conocido mío. No te preocupes —la sonrisa no es falsa así que intuyo que dice la verdad—. Prefiero que te quedes con Shoyo. Él está un poco…

Molesto.

Desorientado.

Afectado.

Rabioso.

Nada que nos diga que está feliz por lo que acababa de ocurrir minutos atrás. Con una sonrisa ella se despide de mí y pronto me encuentro solo en el pasillo pues a Hinata le ha dado por mantenerse callado e ignorar al mundo mientras avanza por los pasillos sin realmente saber a dónde se dirige.

—En esta escuela dicen que hay fantasmas —menciono de repente, y Shoyo se detiene un poco en su _tour_ por las aulas vacías.

—¿Enserio?

—No.

Nunca he sido una persona de bromas. De nosotros dos, ese sería él. Y aunque tanto él como yo sabemos que ha sido un mal momento para un chiste, además de que me ha salido pésimo, la línea dura de sus labios se curvea en una sonrisa. Y es suficiente para mí.

—Eres un idiota.

—Mira quién lo dice, idiota.

Con Shoyo siempre suceden cosas inesperadas.

Su vida, así como la de todos, está en constante movimiento, pero parece que él vive de manera en que incluso su respiración es un recuerdo valioso. Cuando ríe o cuando se olvida que está molesto por algo. Es diferente al resto pero no por su origen, sino porque su esencia así es. Nunca se sabe el siguiente movimiento que hará, o lo próximo que dirá, o hacia donde se dirigirá.

—¿En verdad estudias aquí?

 **.**

 ** _[Normal]_**

 ** _._**

Kageyama asiente en silencio.

La escuela está vacía pues es sábado. Los clubes normalmente se reúnen en la mañana por lo que ahora solo son ellos dos junto a sus siluetas delineadas por los colores azafranados del atardecer mientras caminan por los pasillos y se adentran _–de vez en cuando-_ a los salones. Shoyo da una mirada rápida a cada uno pero no se queda el suficientemente tiempo adentro de uno pues ya está caminando hacia la salida para visitar otro.

Así se mantienen durante un buen rato en el que Kageyama solo suelta palabras cortas de vez en cuando. Cuando Shoyo pregunta qué es cada lugar.

Kageyama detalla cada uno de sus gestos. Esa manera en la que se muerde el labio en cada salón que observa es señal de que tiene miedo. De que está dudando. A eso le añade la forma en que sus manos aprietan el marco de cada puerta antes de cerrarla. A la manera en que le mira por encima del hombro solo para asegurarse de que le sigue de cerca.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Tobio al verlo detenerse y apoyarse en la pared del pasillo con la cabeza gacha. El más alto cree que de nuevo le ha asaltado la _sed_ pero antes de que pueda acercársele, Hinata habla.

—No me gusta la idea de estar encerrado —musita apenas audible. Kageyama acompaña su mirada hacia donde Hinata está mirando. Ciertamente el salón es un lugar cerrado pero él, quien se ha pasado la mayor parte de su vida en el bosque con la libertad que su naturaleza le otorga, de pronto siente que la idea ya no le encanta tanto.

—El colegio no es precisamente un lugar para jugar —Hinata asiente, apesadumbrado. Kageyama solo entrecierra los ojos, maldiciéndose. Se le olvida, entre ratos, que Shoyo es demasiado frágil y que a veces él suena como un bruto sin tacto—. No quise decirlo así, perdón.

—No te disculpes —silencio—. No soy una chica para que cuides todo lo que dices delante de mí—el azabache frunce el ceño.

—No dije que lo fueras.

—Soy un Wendigo —Hinata hace una pausa—. Una bestia devora humanos —Kageyama le mira inalterable—. ¿No deberías estar más preocupado por tus amigos y compañeros de clase que por mí?

—Quizá —Shoyo se estremece. Odia hablarle de esa manera así como también odia que Kageyama sea tan sincero cuando le responde. Sin ningún filtro que detenga lo que realmente quiere decir—. Pero no son ellos la razón por la que vivo.

A Hinata también le gustaría decir que odia la manera en que es un idiota romántico sin realmente pretender serlo. Pero es tan bruto y tan cabal que todo le sale natural. Quizá por eso Hinata lo escogió. _"No"_ , piensa ahora que lo ve de reojo con la certeza de que no es el calor vespertino lo que hace que sus mejillas se ruboricen.

Tiene miedo de ese nuevo mundo pero Kageyama lo hace ver tan fácil que hasta parece absurdo tener dudas.

—Hay un lugar que no has visto aún.

—¿Eh?

¿Qué era tan importante como tomarle de la mano y guiarle?

Ciertamente Hinata estaba convencido de que no podría regresar en el tiempo y retener a su yo antiguo de decir tales palabras. Su madre seguramente estaría terminando de dejar todo en orden y en cuestión de nada le diría que ya todo estaba resuelto. Pero la verdad es que estaba aterrado. Acoplarse a un nuevo ritmo de vida. Dejar la inmensidad y la cuna del bosque para pasar horas dentro de una jaula de concreto y cristal. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando decidió tal cosa?

 _"Ah, claro"_ , piensa mientras añade más rubor a sus mejillas viendo la paciencia con la que Kageyama le sujeta la mano y procura cada uno de sus pasos. _"Estaba pensando en estar junto a Kageyama"_

En perseguir gacelas.

En correr por estepas.

En visitar cada rincón del mundo, fuera natural o hecho por el hombre.

El suelo bajo sus pies ahora es de concreto y las escaleras que suben también lo son, pero la sensación y el refugio que le proporciona su mano hacen que todo sea solo un lienzo cambiante. Le hace pensar que en realidad no importa el lugar siempre y cuando este junto a…

—¿Kageyama?

¿El cielo siempre ha sido así de azul? , es lo primero en lo que piensa cuando de estar entre paredes grises, a través de una puerta de metal, un nuevo mundo se visualizó frente a sus ojos.

—Esto es lo que quería mostrarte.

Que el cielo puede alcanzarse. O al menos eso parece cuando Shoyo estira su brazo libre y todo se cubre de destellos increíbles y de viento que revitaliza sus pulmones. En ese espacio no hay árboles en los cuales treparse pero eso hace aún más irreal la sensación de poder rozar el cielo con sus manos.

—Suelo venir aquí solo.

—¿Solo?

—Si. Cuando pienso en lo que estarás haciendo cada minuto del día.

 _"Yo hago lo mismo, Kageyama"_ .

Es incapaz de decir.

En su lugar piensa en las veces que ha hecho lo mismo al imaginárselo a él. A los seis años ya lo soñaba en algunas ocasiones. A los doce no dejaba de pensarlol.

Ahora que tienen casi quince esos sueños no han cambiado. Pero el sentimiento sí ha crecido. Y aunque Shoyo es el más hablador de ambos, cuando se trata de ganarle al otro con comentarios apasionados y francos, Kageyama siempre lleva las de ganar.

—Podemos venir aquí las veces que quieras. Cuando te sientas ansioso —propone el mayor sin enterarse de que el rostro de Shoyo está más encendido que las bombillas de un árbol de Navidad mientras lo mira sin ninguna discreción.

—Kageyama.

—¿Hn...?

¿El cielo siempre ha sido así de azul?

Y ahora, esa parte del mundo que no había visto de esa manera está sobre sus cabezas que se despeinan por una corriente de aire muy oportuna mientras se besan.

En esa azotea que ahora es su nuevo lugar en el mundo.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _[Continuará...]_

* * *

 _A favor de la campaña_ _ **"Con voz y voto"**_ _. Porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo._

 _No me manoseen ;-;_

* * *

 ** _Notas:_**

 **Subiendo el capítulo en horario de trabajo. Una aventura es más divertida si huele a peligro(?) :v**

 **Si, bueno, prácticamente estos primeros capítulos han sido para introducir la historia. Sobre qué es Hinata y sobre como Tobio no se le despega por razones que ya nos han quedado bastante claras. Por alguna razón cada que escribo este fic me pongo muy melancólica y en verdad, amo, aaaaaamo escribir desde la perspectiva de Kageyama. Es algo que me libera. Se ha vuelto un personaje con el que me identifico mucho.**

 **En fin. Por ahí me llegó un inbox (que bonita persona la que me escribió -inserte coras-) preguntándome sobre si aparecerían más personajes en la historia. La verdad, como lo mencioné en un inicio, la historia no aspiraba a más que un OneShot pero gracias a la bella St. Yukiona, y mi amor por este par de idiotas, fue que decidí alargarla; y si bien no estaba en mis planes anexar a futuros personajes...pues al final sí habrán más :'v Necesito generar suspenso(?) Quien sabe, igual aparezcan más criaturas como Shoyo (?) U' Know. -hace ojitos pispiretos-**

 **Por el momento puedo confirmar a Kei y a Tadashi, aunque ni yo sé que rol tendrán realmente, pero como muchas sabrán con HinataxAll (?) jajaja así que probablemente lleve a cabo mi sueño frustrado sobre mis ships cracks. Quien sabe. Pero esto es un KageHina así que por ese lado no se preocupen.**

 **Y creo que es todo.**

 **En verdad espero que les haya resultado entretenido de leer y que también hayan disfrutado escuchar de "Near Light" acompañando la lectura.**

 **¡Estaré respondiendo los reviews ahora!**

 ** _¡Rooss-out!_**


	5. Triada oscura

**_Disclaimer applied._**

 ** _Dedicado enteramente en cuerpo, alma y corazón a St Yukiona._**

 ** _Recomendación musical: 91 days OST Main Theme *link en mi perfi*_**

* * *

.

— ** _Wendigo: Dame diente_** —

 ** _5 | Triada oscura_**

 ** _._**

 ** _I_**

 ** _._**

—¿Es posible deshacer una alianza?

Lo primero que se le cruza por la mente al hijo mayor de los Tsukishima es que su hermano requiere de toda su atención en ese momento. Incluso si de eso depende sacrificar su hora de estudio de la guía para ingresar a la universidad. Cuando ve los ojos lóbregos de Kei, el tiempo y el espacio lo maneja él a su antojo. Así ha sido siempre. Así de reservado pero a la vez hambriento de incertidumbre.

—¿Cómo dices? —responde con otra pregunta, atragantado con su propia saliva.

Kei descifra a la gente con solo ver la primera reacción en sus rostros.

Si el párpado se contrae, si los labios se tuercen, si las cejas se fruncen. Puede leer a su hermano y ahora _lo sabe_ pues Akiteru es todo menos discreto. Es una mezcla de sinceridad y bruteza. Tan diferente a lo que es él. El pensamiento indudablemente le hace sentirse estremecido pero de la manera en que las personas planean algo irreversible mientras se ahogan y deleitan de perversión.

 ** _._**

 ** _ll_**

 ** _._**

La primera vez que vio a Tadashi no lo podía creer.

Aunque no era como si ya de por sí su propia _"naturaleza"_ no le preparara para toparse con cosas así desde el día en que tuvo conocimiento de que era diferente a los otros niños.

 ** _[Flashback]_**

—Kei, discúlpate —pidió una voz temblorosa esa vez.

—No.

—Por favor...

—Pídamelo usted primero.

—¿Eh?

—Por haberme llamado monstruo.

Kei tiene seis años y a diferencia de Shoyo, quien a esa edad aún desconocía completamente su origen, él si lo sabe. Y eso hace que su mirada se sienta más pesada y perversa a pesar de que solo es un niño que debería solo molestarse porque las orejas de su conejo en su trozo de papel no están proporcionadas.

— _Se...sensei_ , tengo miedo —murmura uno de esos niños molestos a los que ha hecho llorar. En este caso es ese castaño regordete que tiembla abrazado, ahora, a una de las extremidades de la profesora, como todos los demás, quien siempre le ha tratado mal desde el primer día. Verlo aterrado le causa satisfacción. Finalmente está de rodillas, tal como quería verlo junto al resto. Porque Kei piensa que es algo así como un Rey del Sol.

Con cabello de baño de oro y piedras preciosas por ojos.

Un Rey al que deben temerle e implorarle clemencia.

 _"Kei es un buen niño. Un buen niño como Akiteru, ¿verdad, cariño?"_

Kei tiene seis años y asiste al tercero de preescolar por capricho de su madre.

Usa lentes y los odia. Los detesta pues todos se burlan por ello desde las primeras horas del día durante cada amanecer. Le hacen bromas y eso le molesta a él. Nadie puede reírse de él. Son solo criaturas mediocres que no tienen nada de especial. No como él que sí lo tiene. Como su hermano mayor, aunque éste prefiera no hablar de eso. Como su madre, aunque ella lo reniegue. Odia sus lentes no porque considere que tiene la vista atrofiada sino porque las reglas de su madre no le permiten revelar _su secreto._

A Kei le molesta.

Le molesta su madre.

Le molesta, de vez en cuando, su hermano.

Le molesta la profesora que siempre ha dicho que es un _"niño diferente"._

Diferente y especial no son lo mismo.

Le molestan sus compañeros. Esos que siempre se ríen de él y sin él. Esos que siempre se divierten dejándolo siempre fuera de todo. Esos que se han burlado de sus lentes solo porque no conocen la verdadera naturaleza de sus ojos.

Pero ahora, finalmente, todo es diferente.

Ahora sus lentes yacen en el suelo y sus ojos confiesan sus verdaderas pretensiones. Su madre se molestará cuando vea que sus gafas están cubiertas de mugre, algo fétido, y de algo viscoso que se asemeja al jarabe de frambuesa que noche tras noche suele hurtar directo del frasco que resguardaba su madre en el frigorífico. Esa consistencia pegajosa, dulce y de un curioso color que degusta con glotonería y que conlleva miradas perdidas.

Casi como ingerir sangre coagulada.

El pensamiento, al contrario de provocarle asco, le gusta.

Porque Kei tiene seis años y es _diferente_ a todos los niños de su edad.

—Po…por favor, Kei…

—¿Por favor?

Se pone de pie, y es ridículamente más alto que el resto de esos trozos de carne que tiemblan frente a él. Es más grande incluso que ese niño regordete al que tanto odia. Más grande que su profesora, esa que también yace en el suelo rodeando con sus brazos a un par de niños temblorosos como bacterias. Kei avanza hacia el centro del aula y se siente el más grande de todos, el más fuerte. El que representa mayor amenaza que cualquiera en ese plantel e incluso de ese pueblucho en el cual vive.

Está de pie…

Con ojos brillosos que no deberían brillar.

Con cabello dorado que no debería flamear.

Con mirada asesina que no debería mostrar.

Con alas rotas que no deberían aletear.

—¡A-Aléjate, monstruo!

Kei tiene seis años y, finalmente, a ese niño gordo hará callar.

 ** _._**

 ** _III_**

 ** _._**

Entrada la noche, ya es una persona famosa en su comunidad.

A salido en las noticias y en cuestión de nada iniciarán una búsqueda para encontrarle sin parar. Infringirán dentro de su casa y es posible que su mamá suplique y llore. Es posible que la policía haga hasta lo imposible por arrebatárselo pero poco conocen a cerca de ellos y de lo violenta que es una mujer _Estirge_. Más cuando se es madre.

—Por favor, no me obliguen a lastimarles.

 _"¿Por favor?_

 _¿Por favor, qué, madre?_

 _¿No dijiste que ibas a protegerme sin importar qué?"_

La señora Tsukishima se lamenta mientras cierra los ojos y permite que éstos cambien de ámbar a dorado brillante.

De dentro para fuera.

De tímida a implacable.

De ser madre a ser una criatura salvaje.

—Kei, por favor, no mires, cielo.

Pero Kei mira.

No está dispuesto a perderse ni un segundo del momento en el que ocurre el desmembramiento de cada uno de los policías. De sus lamentosos gritos que imploran ayuda. Akiteru también es cómplice pues como cualquier súper-mutación de Estirge ha nacido con dones propios. Como el de silenciar al mundo. El de enmudecer sonidos de tal manera que nunca grito resuena.

El asesinato ocurre en segundos. Nadie ha visto ni oído nada gracias a _nii-chan_.

Akiteru, a pesar de ser siete años mayor, tiene un corazón de cristal. Tan frágil que su madre no sabe cómo repararlo ahora que le ha implicado en esto. Lágrimas bajan por sus ojos y trazan una delgada línea fría de horror por lo que ha hecho. No se ha manchado las manos de sangre directamente pero ha ayudado a que el mundo nunca se entere de lo sucedido.

El tranquilo vecindario donde han vivido por tantos años, los primeros años de vida de Kei, quizá sepa de todo eso mucho después. Quizá pasen años y la gente ni siquiera lo noten. Porque a veces el ser humano es así de cruel. Por eso Kei los trata de esa manera. Pero para cuando se enteren -si es que lo hacen-, ellos ya no estarán ahí.

— _Aki,_ cielo.

Akiteru solo muerde los labios y aprieta las manos soportando las ganas de pedir perdón en forma de gritos sobre los cadáveres que yacen en el recibidor de su casa. Pedir perdón a sus memorias, al recuerdo de sus hijos, de tenerlos, y a una esposa que a esta hora podría estarse preguntando cuanto más se demorará su marido. Pero nunca llegará. Todo eso lo ha visualizado Akiteru en su cabeza y le taladra la culpa.

Kei, en cambio, no luce afectado.

Aún cuando su madre le abraza llorando con fuerza y lo mancha de carmesí. No cambia de semblante. Solo observa los ojos que han quedado en blanco de esos hombres y cómo sus pieles se vuelven como la nieve. Odia el blanco. Odia la palidez. Pero adora el rojo. Ese tono exacto y preciso que habita en los cuerpos de las personas.

—Akiteru…

—E-Estoy bien, madre —su cuerpo sigue temblando. Está tan frío como el hielo. Está sudando pues tiene miedo pero entonces entiende que no estando su padre con ellos, él es el hombre de la casa ahora. No se le está permitido llorar ni tener un corazón de cristal. Kei y su madre dependen de él. Kei necesita, ahora más que nunca, de él—. Estoy bien —insiste esta vez con firmeza.

A Kei le agrada esa mirada. Finalmente opaca y vacía de sentimentalismo obsoleto, como él lo ve. Puede decir que hoy su hermano se ha ganado su reconocimiento pues Akiteru suele ser de las personas amables, y Kei odia a ese tipo de personas.

—Kei, lo lamento. Lamento…—Sin embargo su madre sigue llorando, gimiendo, ahogándose en su propia culpa. Una que es más pesada que la de su hijo mayor. Les ha arrebatado la vida a dos personas. Está conmocionada y rota.

—No lo lamentes —la mujer se azora conteniendo el aliento—. Esto es lo que somos, madre.

Pero ella lo hace.

No puede evitar sentirse culpable del mismo modo que no puede evitar volver a abrazar con desmesurada fuerza a su hijo menor mientras lo mancha de sangre luego del crimen que han cometido.

Lamenta no haber actuado de otra manera. De no haber pensado en otra solución. De no haber insistido más en cambiar el rumbo de las cosas. De no haberle dedicado más tiempo al extraño comportamiento del pequeño Kei. De no haber estado más tiempo con él. De no haber cumplido la promesa de no volver a ceder a sus instintos asesinos. Instintos por los que Kei no se detiene a meditar el resultado. La prueba está en la razón por la que esos policías hayan ido con el mero propósito de llevárselo.

Su salón de clases se redujo a escombros y en cuestión de segundos ese tono único de rojo, que tanto deleite le causaba al niño, tiñó cada espacio blanco.

Las ofensas terminaron.

Las burlas también.

Las palabras crueles quedaron cortadas y sin finalización.

Y Kei, el mejor de la clase, el más reservado, el mejor portado, observó como todo se venía abajo por voluntad suya.

—Todos ellos me llamaban monstruo, madre —murmura, impávido. No corresponde al abrazo. No busca consuelo o cobijo en el calor de la mejilla de la mujer. Solo le dice las cosas tal cual son. Tal cual sucedieron—. Tú dijiste que aquellos que nos llamaran así eran porque no nos conocían —la señora Tsukishima sigue sollozando—. Hice que me conocieran. Hice que me recordaran. Hice que desaparecie…

 **.**

 _ **[End Flashback]**_

 _—¡Kei!_

El grito del Akiteru de trece años se mezcló con el del Akiteru de su presente, el de veintidós años, aturdiéndolo. En aquél entonces tampoco pudo terminar de soltar verdades crueles pues la mano de _nii-chan_ había acabado en su mejilla, enrojeciéndola.

Nunca le había golpeado.

Kei era su adoración.

Ese niño de escasos dos kilos trescientos que sostuvo entre sus brazos por primera vez a sus siete años. Pero no había podido evitarlo. Kei no era un adulto para hablar de ese modo. Ni siquiera un adulto cuerdo era capaz de hablar con tanta crueldad. Era solo un niño y en aquella ocasión había cometido más delitos de los que Akiteru pudiese recordar para borrar.

Esa misma noche huyeron de casa.

Se refugiaron en el bosque, en una envejecida pero acogedora casita de madera. Akiteru había hecho lo que estaba a su alcance al suprimir memorias y mantener el silencio de su escape para que no fueran vistos ni se acercaran a la que fuera su antigua casa a registrar pues de hacerlo se enterarían más rápido del crimen que habían cometido. No hubo tiempo de limpiar la sangre, solo de mover los cuerpos. A pesar de que la señora Tsukishima rogó a su hijo mayor dejarla hacer esa tarea, algo dentro de Akiteru había muerto y una necesidad de protección hacia su familia había nacido. Su sensibilidad se había esfumado al igual que su cándida sonrisa. Por esa noche fue el pilar de su madre y de Kei, aunque éste último se veía que no le necesitaba.

Con el corazón encogido y las emociones selladas, con ayuda de su madre, se deshizo de los cuerpos.

No sintió nada al tocarlos, salvo gelidez. No hubo remordimiento. Al menos no hasta que llegó la mañana siguiente en la que se descubrió a sí mismo abrazado y tembloroso al cuerpo de su madre, como un lobezno buscando protección. Durmieron los tres juntos esa noche. Kei, en medio, se mantuvo despierto hasta que percibió el llanto de su hermano mayor dentro de sus pesadillas. Bufó molesto, cediéndole su lugar para que de ésta manera su madre pudiera calmarlo.

Akiteru era incapaz de aceptar lo que había hecho y Kei era incapaz de sentir culpa por verlo así.

—¿A que ha venido esa pregunta?

De regreso al presente, el Kei de quince años continúa mirando a Akiteru de manera insistente.

El pasado es algo que no pueden borrar, y si bien han pasado casi diez años de ese suceso, _-que nadie recuerda pues la mayoría de la gente creyó que los asesinados habían sido la familia Tsukishima debido a la cantidad de sangre dentro del hogar y al poco seguimiento de su caso-_ , Akiteru sigue teniendo minucioso cuidado con su hermano. La sonrisa del mayor volvió con el paso de los años y de la nueva vida que su madre se esforzó por darles al encontrar un nuevo hogar en Miyagi.

Era irónico pues el más afectado debía ser Kei. Sin embargo la personalidad del menor había dado cambios mucho más drásticos cuando llegó a la adolescencia. Continuó desconfiando de la gente y se mantuvo renuente a volver al colegio a partir de aquel _incidente_ de años atrás. La señora Tsukishima no tuvo problema para ceder a su petición. De hecho se volvió una malcriada costumbre acceder a todo lo que le pedía pero era su forma de amarlo. Tras ese día lo protegía de una manera inmaculada pero protegerlo no era lo mismo a entenderlo.

Y en ese caso Akiteru era quien veía por su inestabilidad emocional y por esos extraños momentos en los que Kei se perdía en un pozo oscuro para después soltar palabras tétricas. Su manera de reservarse sus pensamientos para sí mismo tampoco ayudaban. Representaba la figura paternal que al menor le faltaba pero aún así Akiteru no podía leerlo. Kei era una fortaleza impenetrable pues había aprendido y desarrollado lo suficiente sus habilidades como Estirge todo tras leerse los libros de texto que su madre aún conservaba para él acerca de su especie.

Además era un auténtico genio sin necesidad de ir al colegio.

La adultez llegaría tan pronto como Akiteru esperaba que esos pensamientos oscuros abandonaran la mente del menor.

Pero entonces la adolescencia tenía que llegar primero.

—¿No puedes simplemente responderla, _nii-chan_?

Akiteru frunce el ceño y Kei lo mira de manera obstinada.

—¿Peleaste con Tadashi? —al menor se le tensan los ojos y parece molestarse con la mención de su compañero—. Si estás molesto con él creo que deberías…

—Solo responde, hermano —gruñe, casi estremeciéndose al pensar que Yamaguchi podría volver de la cocina rápidamente y escucharlos. La madre de los Tsukishima ha salido a hacer las compras, y Tadashi tiene poco más de media hora que llegó a su casa para saludar a Akiteru una última vez pues está próximo a dejar de verlo debido al cambio de estadía por la universidad. Esa es la excusa tonta, evidentemente. La verdadera razón del por qué está ahí es porque Kei le ha pedido que vaya pues la glotonería es uno de sus peores pecados hoy día—. ¿Es posible romper una _alianza_?

—¿Quieres romper tu _alianza_ con Tadashi? —Kei de nuevo gruñe, esta vez con más sonoridad. Agradece que Yamaguchi sea torpe y se demore con lo que sea que haya ido a buscar a la planta baja—. ¿Por qué no mejor me dices que demonios pasa? Desde el sábado pasado estás muy raro.

—¿Y si así fuera, qué? —Akiteru engrandece los ojos y casi siente su mandíbula desencajarse—. ¿Tendría algo de malo querer romperla? —el mayor palidece, azorado.

—No eres bueno con las bromas, Kei.

—No dije que fuera una broma.

 _La alianza._

Ese estado de imbecilidad en el que se sumerge cualquier Estirge y algunas otras especies que no tienen importancia ahora.

La primera vez que vio a Tadashi, a sus hormonales diez años, no lo podía creer.

Fue como una estupidez momentánea o una burbuja de ansioso deseo. Pecoso y con cabello verdoso. Complexión para nada agraciada, casi escuálido. Aunque debía aceptar que tenía bonitos ojos.

Faltaba poco para terminar el invierno cuando lo conoció. Miyagi estaba lejos de ser su hogar aún. Lo conoció en un día lluvioso. Kei estaba más ansioso ese día de lo que podía estar en un año. Nunca se comportaba así y su madre estaba preocupada el doble pues Akiteru tardaría en regresar al menos un par de días más luego de haberse ido a la ciudad más cercana por víveres pues rozando los diecisiete consideraba que era tiempo de tomar el rol primordial de ver por Kei y su madre.

Y Kei solo era manso cuando Akiteru estaba para detener sus disparates sobre la superioridad que él creía que debía predicar a diario al compararse como ser aplastante en comparación a la de las personas normales.

Pero ese día justamente la lluvia tenía que venir acompañada con fuertes ráfagas. El olor a bosque húmedo se sentía dentro de esa humilde casita de madera.

—Kei, cielo, tus ojos…

Su madre suplicó que Akiteru volviera pronto. Se sintió incapaz de comprender qué sucedía con su hijo menor hasta que vio el cabello y el vello de sus extremidades encresparse, y sus ojos brillar como luces incandescentes. Y entonces lo supo, y se arrepintió de no haber conversado con él antes. Sobre _eso_ que le sucede a las especies como ellos cuando el momento indicado, o la persona indicada, está cerca.

—¡Kei!

Lo demás sucedió demasiado rápido como para que la madre de ambos rubios pudiese alcanzar a su hijo menor dentro del bosque pues cuando lo hubo encontrado la marca ya estaba hecha. Tadashi lloraba mientras su cuerpo atravesaba espasmos que parecían lo llevarían a una muerte segura si Kei no se detenía de inmediato y dejaba de _devorarlo._ La característica de una Estirge era justamente esa. Eran seres que succionaban sangre para vivir, y una vez que atacan, y han empezado a succionar, es prácticamente imposible separarla del cuerpo de su víctima, excepto matándola.

Aquél pequeño niño estaba cerca de perecer pero para asombro de la mujer no hubo necesidad si quiera de arriesgarse y apartar a su hijo, - _sabiendo que una Estirge con hambre, y tras su primera comida, se convertía en una criatura letal-,_ pues Kei había hecho algo más que haberse enlazado a un, aparentemente, ser humano.

No todos los seres son susceptibles de ser atacados por las Estirges y tanto Kei como su madre quedaron seguros de eso cuando vieron como la piel de Yamaguchi, en instinto de protección, se endureció.

La manera en que su piel se había endurecido como escamas de diamante le habría casi desencajado la mandíbula de no ser porque su madre estaba ahí para apartarlo rápidamente.

Todo lo poderoso y amenazante que alguna vez Kei pensó que solo él poseería, se invirtió. Delante de él un ser de gran encanto lo hubo embelesado con esas relucientes escamas y esos ojos grandes y brillantes, casi luminiscentes. Todo el miedo que habían reflejado los ojos de Tadashi segundos atrás había desaparecido. La mujer abrazó con fuerza al pre-púber rubio pues no descartaba la posibilidad de que ese niño estuviese experimentando lo mismo que Kei. Y ahora más que éste lo había marcado sin imaginarse, ambos, que aquél niño fuera una especie diferente como ellos.

Kei estaba en un trance idiota. La apariencia casi femenina de Tadashi lo había cegado, pero las Nagas eran caracterizadas por tener ese encanto letal sin necesidad de recurrir a la violencia para hacerse de sus víctimas.

Kei tenía diez años y no sabía lo que había hecho, ni lo que le había hecho a esa criatura resplandeciente con pecas centellantes. Solo sabía que quería tenerlo a su lado por muchos siglos para alimentarse mutuamente o hasta incluso morir.

—Madre…

—Se llama _alianza_.

Le explicó la mujer la mañana siguiente en la que Akiteru seguía sin poder creer lo que había sucedido en su ausencia. Pero cualquier duda que pudiese quedarle se esfumó cuando conoció a Tadashi y notó la manera en que Kei, aún con sus escasos diez, parecía haber cambiado.

Se lo decía la manera en que estaban tomados de la mano mientras oían a su madre explicarles. No lo soltó en ningún momento, y entonces supo que los años les acarrearían más dificultades de las que pudiesen imaginar.

El sentimiento que Kei demostraba en su aún inocente niñez hacia Yamaguchi era de inmaculada protección. Parecía que las cosas mejoraban cada que estaban juntos y Kei se permitía suavizarse estando con él. Pero si bien había sido el rubio el que había dejado la marca en la piel del otro, Tadashi también era una criatura de sangre fría y hambrienta.

—Kei…, tu cuello…

—Se lo hice yo, Akiteru- _kun_ —contestó esa vez un irreconocible Yamaguchi, sosteniendo la mano de su hermano menor quien aislaba su rostro para que sus ojos rojos no fueran visibles. El semblante del descendiente de Naga se oscureció por un momento—. De ésta manera estaremos bien. Tsukki ahora también es mío. Mío y de nadie más. Para siempre —hace una pausa y su risa sabe a insania—. ¿Verdad,….

 _ **.**_

—…Tsukki?

Una vez más, de vuelta al presente, Kei suelta una exasperación de molestia bastante notoria cuando ve a Yamaguchi regresar de la cocina con una bolsa de frituras y una porción de tarta de fresa en un plato con unos cubiertos. Mira a Akiteru con hastío por no haberle dado respuesta a su pregunta cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

No le queda más que rodar los ojos y buscar una nueva posición en la cama de su hermano, esa que están usando mientras juegan videojuegos en tanto Akiteru repasa una guía de estudio en su escritorio.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —replica, y Akiteru se sorprende de la capacidad de Kei en aparentar que nada ha sucedido. En dejar de lado su plática en cuestión de nada, y en estar escondiendo cosas que a Yamaguchi, probablemente, le afectarían. Como romper su alianza—. Estoy casi famélico, Yamaguchi. Aliméntame —el semblante intrigante del de cabello verdoso desaparece en cuanto oye a su compañero hacer berrinches. Sonríe, y Akiteru los observa en silencio.

—Por supuesto, Tsukki.

Si alguien más supiera la historia detrás de esa caricia que el pecoso le proporciona a los cabellos rubios de su hermano menor, mientras con un cubierto le da un trozo de tarta directamente en la boca, pensarían lo que él.

Pero nadie lo sabe.

Nadie debe ser la condición de esos dos. Ni la de su madre, ni la de él.

Se han mudado a Miyagi, luego de haber pasado un par de años en una casita abandonada en el bosque tras huir de su primer hogar, por la misma razón. La población ahí es muy pequeña y solo en los barrios donde hay suficientes casas en masa se dispersan los chismorreos. Afortunadamente Akiteru y su madre pudieron conseguir una casa a las afueras del poblado, donde su vecino más cercano está a un kilómetro. Y, sí, efectivamente, era Yamaguchi.

Asilados del mundo.

De esa manera pueden estar a salvo.

De esa manera Kei puede estar a salvo.

De esa manera esos dos…

—Oye, Yamaguchi —masticadas pequeñas.

—Dime, Tsukki —caricias continuas.

—¿Crees que una alianza puede romperse?

Y el sonido de un plato quebrarse.

 ** _._**

 ** _IV_**

 ** _._**

 ** _[Flashback]_**

Después de Yamaguchi no creía que existiría nada más adictivo que él.

Parte de mi lo odia pero otra parte no puede dejarlo ir.

Parte de ello se debe a que sé porque soy así con él.

Es su natural esencia la que embriaga a los seres vivientes que lo rodean pues al ser descendiente de Nagas hay rasgos que no se evaporan ni con los años. Permitirle que me marcara hace años era signo de que me había equivocado. Él sí me pertenece. Pero yo no le pertenezco a nadie, pero la continua convivencia me ha vuelto suave con él aunque sigo creyendo que es cosa de su especie.

Lo de arrullar y embrujar.

Sus manos son suaves pero son del mismo tamaño que las mías.

Sus labios son fríos igual que los míos.

Es tan alto como yo.

Tan hambriento y tan ansioso también. Yamaguchi es exigente en cosas innecesarias como muestras de afecto; besos y caricias. Mi madre solía decir que la alianza se volvía irrompible cuando llegaba al nivel superior de ya no solo exigir alimento, sino trascender a algo más espiritual. Algo estúpido como el amor.

—¿Por eso devoraste a papá? ¿Porque lo amabas?

Tras eso, una sonora cachetada.

Tengo quince y mi madre es muy ilusa al creer que algo bueno sucederá con la alianza entre Yamaguchi y yo.

—No puedes liarte a otra persona una vez que has escogido.

Los reducidos pasillos de este plantel al que acabas de encerrarme, madre, de repente me marean.

Se me cierran.

Es sábado por la mañana y me has pedido acompañarte a hacer los últimos trámites para matricularme, luego de tantos años, a un colegio, pero ahora siento que me asfixio en estás pequeñas paredes. Es la primera vez, luego de tanto tiempo, que me siento pequeño. Prometiste no hacerlo nunca, madre. Yamaguchi estudia aquí. Camina y deja su esencia que seguramente embriaga a más gente pero no al nivel al que lo ha hecho conmigo pues el resto son cerdos humanos que nunca experimentarán lo que nosotros.

Ellos solo caen en ese estado de idiotismo al que llaman amor.

La _alianza_ no es sinónimo de amor, madre.

De nuevo los pasillos me saben a Yamaguchi.

Él ha estado aquí.

Quiero devorarlo.

Quiero saborearlo.

Quiero que sea mío.

Me estoy volviendo insano por él…, por él _…¿por quién?_

—¿Kei?

Una _alianza_ es eterna, o al menos ese es el cuento que todos se creen pero, _oh madre_ , estás equivocada.

Este ya no es el aroma de él. Es el de alguien más. Uno dulzón. Esta visión esmeralda que siempre me persigue, pues las escamas de Tadashi son un espectáculo maravilloso de observar y recordar eternamente, ahora son sustituidas por algo naranja. Ceniza del color del atardecer. Cabello como el color de las llamas.

Quiero devorar.

Quiero saborear.

Quiero que sea mío…

Madre, estás equivocada.

—¡Kei, vuelve aquí!

¿El cielo siempre ha sido así de rojo?

¿El aire siempre ha tenidos cenizas naranjas?

¿El hambre siempre ha sido así de estimulante?

 _"¿Madre, es posible romper una alianza?"_

—Kageyama.

—¿Hn?

Escucho y observo, y de repente lo sé.

.

Kei ahora tiene quince años y ahora sabe que lo es.

 _Por supuesto que lo es._

 _._

 _._

 _[Continuará...]_

* * *

 _A favor de la campaña_ _ **"Con voz y voto"**_ _. Porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo._

 _No me manoseen ;-;_

* * *

 ** _Notas:_**

 **Escribí la mayor parte de éste capítulo, por no decir todo, en mi trabajo so..., again una aventura es más divertida si huele a peligro.**

 **Primero lo primero, ¡hay algunos cambios y cosas nuevas!**

 **Entre los cambios está el título del fic. Decidí cambiar el título a Wendigo ya que siento que llama más la atención algo que lees por primera vez pero que desconoces. Así que básicamente esa es la razón aunque seguiré añadiendo el "Dame diente" dentro de la historia (al principio) para que vayan familiarizándose con el nuevo título.**

 **Y sí, en el capítulo pasado, en mis notas de ficker mencioné que añadiría a más personajes. Y bueno, intenté que éste capítulo 5 fuera lo más sustancioso posible en explicación e introducción para Kei y Tadashi, quienes son la _otra pareja_ que tiene una _alianza._ No quise abarcar más capítulos para ellos porque siento que lo básico ya se entiende con los anteriores así que por eso éste ha quedado más largo, para introducir a los dos en uno solo y explicar el origen de su alianza. Un poco similar a la de Tobio y Shoyo pero estos dos son un poco más...retorcidos. Espero haberles transmitido eso. La diferencia entre las dos parejas hasta el momento.**

 **Además de que al introducir a Kei y Tadashi estuve debatiéndome en si también serían Wendigos u otras criaturas. Al final opté por la segunda opción así que me puse a investigar sobre ello para ver que criatura podía casar mejor con cada uno de ellos. Y bueno, si bien éste es un KageHina, no descarto la posibilidad de algo obsesivo y nocivo entre Kei y Hinata a partir de ahora. Tenía que enlazar sus historias de alguna manera y si aún no quedó claro, la última escena es la del capítulo pasado donde Hinata y Kageyama están en la azotea del colegio besándose.**

 **Y en éste Kei es un observador. Siempre estuvo ahí. Ya pueden sacar sus conclusiones(?)**

 **Debo añadir que el nombre del capítulo "Triada Oscura" hace alusión a dos cosas. 1) Es un tema de la psicología que se centra en tres rasgos de la personalidad: el narcisismo, maquiavelismo y la psicopatía. El uso del término "oscuro" implica que las personas que poseen estos rasgos tienen cualidades malévolas. En este caso esta es la razón por la que Kei es así. Y 2) Quiero referenciarlo también a que son tres Tsukishima. Su madre, Akiteru, y Kei.**

 **Espero no estarles dando dolor de cabeza con tanta cosa rara xDD Pero mis gustos son así. Espero que les resulte interesante a partir de ahora. Básicamente todos son letales.**

 **En fin, creo que es todo. Espero tener el próximo pronto. Espero...**

 **Me gustaría saber sus apreciaciones. Lo que les ha parecido el fic hasta ahora. Es lo más extenso que he escrito de Haikyuu dado que soy un poco nueva jajaja pero en verdad me gustaría saber que razonamientos y expectativas tienen con la historia.**

 **¡Oh! Y recuerden que todos ellos son _"mutaciones"_ de las criaturas mitológicas que menciona por lo que no necesariamente tienen que compartir la apariencia de ellos. Es decir, una Naga es como una serpiente pero solo rescate el tema de la _piel_ para Yamaguchi. Solo quería aclararlo. **

**¡Oh! Y espero que hayan leído con el soundtrack de fondo. Los enlaces que pongo en mi perfil para cada fic son los OST que escucho cuando escribo cada capítulo así que considero que eso le dará más intensidad al asunto.**

 **¡Estaré respondiendo los reviews ahora!**

 ** _¡Rooss-out!_**


	6. Entre especies

_**VI**_

 _ **| Entre especies |**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Entre especies pueden entenderse.

Pueden conectarse de mil formas.

Pueden crear una alianza cien veces más fuerte a la de cualquier ser humano.

En el mundo donde coexisten todas ellas, que es basto y ridículo a la vez, los seres humanos lo llaman _"Verdadero amor"_. Es ridículo y es muestra de debilidad querer disfrazar una necesidad propia entre criaturas mágicas con ese gesto repulsivo en el que las dos partes demuestran sentimientos afectivos.

—Una presa es una presa —es lo que piensa Kei cada cierto tiempo, y es con lo que trata de convencerse ahora mismo durante la ceremonia de apertura del colegio.

 _Apesta_ , piensa.

Su olfato desarrollado por ser lo que es le permite distinguir olores entre alguien como él y alguien miembro de los eslabones más débiles de lo que considera una pirámide de jerarquía. Además que es algo útil tener tal sentido desarrollado para prever peligros o sucesos climatológicos que lo amenacen como Estirge, a Kei se le hace repulsivo distinguir el olor de los humanos y ahora mucho más estando rodeado de un centenar de alumnos dentro de ese enorme auditorio que más bien parece una caja de roedores.

No quiere ni tiene la intención de relacionarse con nadie salvo Tadashi, quien está en su mismo curso pues además de que lo conoce de años, es su pareja por así decirlo.

La última vez que había pisado un plantel educativo había sido en el verano de su inicio en la secundaria. Dos meses después de que hubiese sido expulsado por razones que ni el propio equipo educativo se explicaba, Kei asistiría de nuevo a un lugar así.

—No estés nervioso, Tsukki, estarás bien si te mantienes a mi lado.

Fue lo que le hubo dicho Tadashi esa mañana en la entrada más su semblante oscurecido le aseguró que era lo que menos estaría si se mantenía a su lado luego de la discusión que habían tenido la noche pasada. En donde, producto de la locura y la desesperación, Yamaguchi le había mordido violentamente el cuello en un impulso de advertencia a que el menor de los Tsukishima estuviera pensando en abandonarlo. Kei tensa los ojos sintiendo comezón en la parte dañada de su piel, esa que es cubierta por gasa además de su uniforme.

El salvajismo de Tadashi poco a poco lo atosiga y lo mantiene alerta.

El niño dulce, llorón y gentil que pasaba horas sin dormir por el ruido de los relámpagos, ese al que inconscientemente él protegía abrazando su diminuto cuerpo una vez que la alianza había sido tatuada en sus cuerpos, es ese mismo que ahora está a su lado, serio y austero.

Le molesta.

Él no es de la pertenencia de nadie.

—Tu cabello es irritante.

—Lo dice quién tiene el cabello naranja y mide la mitad que yo.

—¡Repite eso, Bakayama!

Dulce.

Como canela con turrón.

Como fresas recién cortadas.

O como la hierba con el rocío aún sobre sí misma.

Cuando Kei retira un poco los lentes hacia abajo, lo ve. Ese extraño color que emana de _él._ Eso junto al dulzón olor que lo embriaga de repente y no lo deja pensar. Siente la garganta seca, y evita incansablemente en que el resto de su cuerpo se altere o muestre indicios de algo raro pues Tadashi está a su lado.

A solo unas dos filas delante de donde se encuentra él, está ese enano de cabello naranja. Ese que lo está volviendo loco con su olor. Ese por el que se sigue planteando la posibilidad de dejar a Tadashi pues nunca ha sentido una necesidad imperiosa en devorar a alguien desde que sintió su olor hace un par de días por equivocación, destino, o casualidad. Algo parecido a la sed producto de la inanición de años, Kei está sediento y ansioso por ese muchacho que ni siquiera es del tipo de gente en la que él se fijaría.

Demasiado extravagante, histérico y energético.

La personalidad de Kei iba más acorde a la de alguien como Tadashi. Alguien callado, sereno y quieto.

—Tsukki, es hora de ir al primer periodo —la mano que Tadashi intenta deslizarse entre la del rubio, es apartada. Y no es como si fuera novedad aquella respuesta.

Por tantos años ha lidiado con la personalidad complicada de Kei pero en los últimos días se ha comportado de una manera extraña. En la que ya no lo busca desesperadamente como antes.

Cuando Yamaguchi quiere prestar atención en lo que Kei ve con tanto interés desde hace unos minutos, el auditorio se vacía rápidamente. Y no entiende porque su corazón palpita tanto.

 ** _._**

 ** _II_**

 ** _._**

Distinto a lo que pronosticaba como el primer día desastroso para Shoyo, a Kageyama más bien le enfadaba el hecho de que éste no le esté prestando atención.

Completamente opuesto a lo que se imaginaba, Hinata había encajado bastante bien con los chicos de su clase. Y es donde se cuestionaba si aquella conversación sobre el temor ante el primer día en el colegio, rodeado de gente nueva, había sido solo una _mentirita_ muy bien elaborada. La manera en que se había aferrado a él, anclando sus brazos a su espalda, y sus piernas enredadas a las suyas le hizo pensar que era su deber permanecer a su lado en un día tan importante.

Lo recordaba tan frágil cuando eran niños, además de que su talla le hacía ver como alguien que necesitaba protección las 24 horas del día.

Además el beso que se habían dado en la azotea le había dejado entrever las inseguridades y el miedo que lo agobiaba al pretender cambiar su vida de un día para otro. Por eso y más es que ahora se sentía como un idiota.

Hinata no lo necesitaba ni un poco.

Lo sabía con solo verlo ser el centro de atención rodeado de chicos y chicas durante el periodo de descanso. Kageyama, como amante, estaba molesto, como guardián estaba insatisfecho pues no había nada de qué protegerlo en esos momentos salvo de que alguien resultara sumamente encantado con él y con esa risa que parecía no tener fin.

Y esa bonita sonrisa.

Y esos ojos coloridos.

Y…

—¿Kageyama?

Siente, de pronto, como su cuello arde, justamente donde Hinata lo hubo mordido la primera vez, uniendo sus vidas.

Tobio se pregunta si de ser otras circunstancias, si nunca se hubiesen conocido, y si Hinata nunca lo hubiese escogido como su fuente de nutrientes básicamente, ¿le seguiría queriendo de la misma forma? El más alto de pronto se siente ansioso. Ansioso y exigente de volver a ser el centro de atención de Hinata. De que lo mire a él y solo a él.

—Oye, todos se han ido a almorzar, ¿Por qué no damos una vuelta por…?

Es…frustrante, piensa a medida que va cerrando los ojos luego de haber cogido a Shoyo del cuello de la camisa blanca del uniforme y plantarle un beso protestante.

¿Son los besos que se dan parte del por qué a Kageyama le gusta tanto Hinata? ¿O es simplemente por la conexión que tienen debido a la naturaleza mágica que el más bajito posee?

Un Wendigo adulto debe marcar a una presa llegado el tiempo. Entonces ¿Por qué se siente como si Kageyama fuese el más exigente en relación a los dos?

La alianza es sinónimo de lealtad condicional, de una elección basada en instintos y que con el tiempo puede volverse eterna, pero en el caso de Kageyama y Hinata es como si hubiesen esperado a nacer solo para conocerse.

Para reclamarse.

Para sostenerse uno al otro y nunca soltarse.

Tobio no lo sabe pero ha comenzado a desear a Hinata bajo un nivel de estrés que solo se manifiesta cuando se es la presa de una criatura mágica. Y en estas circunstancia, Kei ya no puede avanzar, al menos este día.

Porque quien es mordido manifiesta una sensación de pertenencia hacia el ser que lo ha escogido. Y la venidera llegada de Kei, aunque no lo conoce ni sabe quién es, ha despertado en él una sensación de advertencia. Y en estas circunstancias, Kei, quien ha logrado de alguna forma escabullirse de la visión de Tadashi y ha decidido merodear fuera del salón de _Shoyo –pues se las ha ingeniado para conseguir su horario-_ los ve.

Y algo arde dentro de él.

—N-no…puedo respirar —la forma en que Tobio lo ha cogido por la cintura y lo ha rodeado con sus fuertes brazos le indican que no quiere soltarlo, y aunque Hinata tampoco quiere, siente los vellos de su espalda erizarse ante la sensación de ser observado. Cuando voltea a mirar a la puerta, no hay nada—. ¿Alguien estaba aquí…? —Regresar la mirada a Tobio solo ocasiona que éste le robe un segundo beso, menos duradero que el anterior pues rápidamente la boca del más alto se traslada a su cuello—. ¿Q-Qué estás…? Ah…

—No te distraigas —murmura el moreno, depositando varios besos en la extensión de esa cremosa y blanquecina piel. Hinata gime cuando la mano fría de su pareja le acaricia por encima de los muslos.

—¿Q-Que no me…distraiga…?

—Así es —el mayor lo libera de la prisión de sus besos, mirándolo profundamente—. Mírame solo a mí.

 _A nadie más_ , piensa.

Ni a los profesores.

Ni a los demás estudiantes.

A absolutamente nadie, solo a él.

—¿Ah? Pero si siempre estoy mirándote —rie el más pequeño, y a los ojos de Kageyama, ese mágico ser es demasiado astuto o demasiado inocente para no darse cuenta de lo increíble que es al no darse cuenta de la imperiosa necesidad que siente por tenerlo cerca.

—No es suficiente —deja salir en un murmuro ronco, volviendo a besarle los labios, deteniéndose antes a mirarlos. Esa extraña presión que siente en el pecho no se desvanece del todo pero incluso si es peligro lo que les tiene preparado el futuro, no va a soltarlo—. _"Porque soy quien más te necesita"_ —confiesa, clavando los dientes finalmente en la tierna piel de su cuello.

 ** _._**

 ** _III_**

 ** _._**

—Entra a casa de una vez.

—Tú… ¿te irás a casa enseguida?

—¿A dónde más podría ir, Yamaguchi?

 _"_ _Lejos de mí",_ piensa con apatía Tadashi sin intensiones de esconder su preocupación frente a él.

Hace un par de años las expresiones del más pequeño siempre le decían a Kei qué hacer o cómo reaccionar. Cuando su alianza era reciente no había poder mágico que pudiese separar a Tsukishima lejos de Tadashi en las noches en las que lo oía llorar debido a los truenos. Fuera miedo, tristeza, llanto, alegría, todo compartían. Incluso si la personalidad de Kei no le permitía ser alguien cariñoso y comprensivo, tanto Akiteru como su madre se conmovían al verlos envueltos, casi siempre, entre sábanas de estampados de estrellas en las noches de frío.

Fuera algo característico que se desarrollara por la alianza, ambos parecían estar uno al lado del otro porque así lo deseaban.

Las heridas y las cicatrices causadas por el hambre en el cuerpo de ambos solo eran un recordatorio de cuan intensamente se pertenecían. Y eso era algo que debía perdurar por una eternidad, o al menos eso era con lo que Yamaguchi soñaba. Él aspiraba a más teniendo a Kei a su lado. A algo más que solo una fuerte conexión debido a un vínculo natural entre seres como lo eran ellos.

Pero la fortaleza de Kei era tan dura, incluso más que las escamas de Tadashi al protegerse del peligro.

Se sentía lejano.

Se sentía abandonado.

 _"_ _¿Crees que una alianza puede romperse?"_

 _—"_ _Yo no soy alguien a quien…"_ —…puedas reemplazar.

Kei solo finge oírlo pero ha sido claro. No le da la importancia que se merece pues parece que está dispuesto a saltar a un nuevo escenario en el cual Tadashi no puede seguirlo.

Sus recuerdos se fragmentan y en la mente de Kei, a pesar de que ese sentimentalismo barato por el de pecas es persistente, todo está de un solo color ahora. Y hasta que _no lo tenga a él_ , no va a estar satisfecho ni seguro de que decisión tomar para un futuro.

A él.

A ese revoltoso de cabellos naranjas.

 ** _._**

 ** _IV_**

 ** _._**

¿Puede romperse o no una alianza?

Kei está insatisfecho y en cierta parte molesto por no recibir las respuestas que desea en su casa.

Volver a preguntar a su madre no es opción si lo que quiere es mantener su otra mejilla intacta pues la otra no ha corrido con la misma suerte.

Preguntar a Akiteru es también perder el tiempo pues lo único que va a conseguir es desencadenar una plática de dos horas sobre por qué debe mejor pensar en reforzar sus lazos con Tadashi.

Y preguntar al propio Tadashi es simplemente un insulto. Un peligro también pues lo único que hubo recibido la noche anterior fue un ataque frenético por parte de él. Una reacción de desesperación al pensarse abandonado por Kei, según había explicado Akiteru, lo cual era un impulso natural en seres como ellos.

Bufa, fastidiado, cansado de verse únicamente como un ser primitivo que solo se mantiene vivo porque debe ingerir forzosamente de alguien más. Y ese alguien más preferiblemente debe ser la otra parte que forma una alianza.

No sabe lo que le pasa.

No sabe si es posible romper su alianza con Tadashi pero de hacerlo, un nuevo planteamiento se vislumbra en su mente: ¿Lo hace con la intención de formar un lazo con alguien más? Kei no cree en nada más allá de la función de solo alimentarte pero con Tadashi ha experimentado cosas. Cosas que considera absurdas en su comportamiento. De romper ese lazo Kei se plantea la idea de que solo lo hará para probar su teoría y para desafiar lo ordinario.

Quiere probar algo. Y, sea fortuna o infortunio, ya ha posado sus ojos en alguien más.

—Hace tiempo que no vienes, Megane- _kun._

—Entonces deberías de saber que no vengo de visita.

La hilera perfecta de dientes blancos se ensancha dentro de la penumbra de ese oscuro lugar y es cuando Kei comienza a ser precavido, siendo cauteloso con cada paso que da pues con Oikawa siempre hay que ser demasiado cuidadoso incluso hasta en respirar.

—Que lamentable. Estaba a punto de sugerirte una nueva forma de alimentarte de Yamaguchi sin tener que recurrir a él como un oso hambriento.

—Qué casualidad. Yo ya sé una —frenético, hasta donde la magia misteriosa de Oikawa le permite, posa sus manos encima de la mesa frente a él, frente a la silla donde Tooru se encuentra sentado de cuclillas y con aire infantil—. Rompiendo mi alianza con él.

Oikawa es de ese tipo de criaturas que, de ser humano, pasaría a representar una persona sumamente inteligente, soberbia y metódica. Lo más cercano a un clarividente. Sin embargo, sus habilidades únicas descienden de su origen como un Silfo. Descendiente de una criatura mágica como Tsukishima y Hinata, Oikawa lo es de una de las criaturas más sabias de la Tierra pues su memoria comprende desde antes de la creación del mundo.

Habituados a vivir en lugares muy cerrados, la condición de Oikawa como una submutación de éste era derivado de ello. Como Kei, aparentaba la apariencia de un muchacho guapo de cabello castaño pero dada su desafortunada descendencia no soportaba estar tan expuesto a la luz solar. Aunque habían pros bastantes útiles. No asistir a un colegio, por ejemplo, nunca fue un impedimento para aumentar sus conocimientos pues prácticamente lo sabía todo aunque lo que le ha dicho el rubio ahora le ha sorprendido pero le toma solo unos segundos recobrar la compostura, alargando una sonrisa escurridiza.

—Eh —murmura, alargando la 'e' con saña—. Suena divertido —hace una pausa, inclinando su cuerpo hacia adelante, apretando más sus piernas sobre el sofá donde se encuentra—. Y… ¿cómo lo harás?

—Para eso te tengo a ti —señala el más alto, asumiendo que accederá.

—No, no, Kei- _kun_ , yo no me presto para ese tipo de cosas.

—Claro, se me olvidaba que tu pasatiempo es, más bien, venderte por diversión, ¿no? —Oikawa se tensa, y la sonrisa pronto se borra de su rostro, más en su lugar muestra un temple gélido.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —pregunta, molesto. Kei sonríe victorioso tomando asiento frente a él.

—Quiero que me ayudes a romper mi alianza con Tadashi —el castaño lo escucha, frunciendo el ceño con duda más que molestia.

—Sí sabes que un tercero no puede romper una alianza ¿no es así? —el de lentes escrudiña los ojos solamente—. La alianza la forman dos individuos. Solo éstos pueden romperla. Ningún hechizo mío podría provocar que dejes al chico así que no veo la manera en que pueda ayudarte con eso —Kei presta atención en lo último, encontrando un atisbo de oportunidad que le causa soltar una risa sátira—. ¿De qué te ríes?

—Entonces sí se puede—Oikawa parpadea sin entender—. Sí es posible romperla —el descendiente de Silfo bufa, cansino, volviendo a recostar su espalda en el respaldo del sofá con desgano.

—¿En verdad estás tan interesado en alejarte de él?

—Solo estoy probando una hipótesis —el de cabellos castaños suelta una carcajada limpia, y Kei solo frunce el ceño agradeciendo que Oikawa viva en la colina, lejos de cualquier otra persona.

—En los tiempos de ahora yo lo llamo ser infiel —Tsukishima no responde aunque tampoco es porque se sienta ofendido. Tooru suspira—. Supongo que podría decirte un par de cosas sobre esto siempre y cuando a mí me beneficie en algo.

—¿Qué pago es el que quieres?

—¿Pago? No es dinero lo que quiero —la voz sale como terciopelo, y su mano se dirige a su cuello, sujetando con mediana fuerza un guardapelo de plata—. ¿Aún sigues teniendo esa oportuna habilidad sensorial?

—¿Qué con eso?

—Quiero encontrar a alguien pero como verás estoy atado a estas paredes horribles pues soy débil a la luz —se relame los labios, ansioso.

—¿Quieres que haga de detective?

—Yo lo llamaría, espía —Kei frunce el ceño, claramente en desacuerdo—. ¿Qué? Es un pago justo por lo que deseas. De hecho, es algo bastante simple con tus habilidades. Lo que me pides es incluso un tabú en el mundo del que venimos. Esto podría degradarme al punto de volverme un Errante porque básicamente seré tu cómplice.

—Y yo sería el tuyo, ¿no?

—Ya nos vamos entendiendo —suelta Tooru, agraciado.

Kei lo odia. Nunca le ha caído bien. Realmente no sabe ni por qué ha recurrido a él.

Medita. No, claro que lo sabe. Tener de aliado a alguien como Tooru era una ventaja invaluable si sabía cómo manejar sus volubles estados de ánimo y esa multi diversidad de personalidades que poseía. Y a la altura de los hechos, y de lo que le conviene, no le queda más que acceder.

—Como sea. Solo dame una solución para esto.

—Suena a como si consideraras a Yamaguchi como un ser infeccioso —el más alto no responde—. En fin, por supuesto que una alianza puede romperse siempre y cuando una de las dos partes cometa un pecado —Kei asiente en silencio, indicándole que prosiga—. Pero ten en cuenta que si lo haces te degradarás hasta volverte un Errante, o peor, un Caído.

Lo había escuchado de su madre.

Al principio sonaba como una de esas típicas historias que le cuentan a los niños humanos para asustarlos y obligarlos a obedecer en ciertas cosas. Pero Kei no era un humano, y la palabra Caído en boca de su progenitora sonaba tenebrosa si se lo planteaba así pues en su mundo, y debido a su naturaleza, la forma en la que una criatura mágica puede condenarse es volverse un Caído.

—Es irónico, ¿no crees? Descendemos de criaturas mágicas tenebrosas pero es como decir que un ángel se condena a volverse un demonio por llevar a cabo un pecado —Oikawa suelta una risita sarcástica—. Nosotros no somos ángeles. Cuando nacemos, lo hacemos maldecidos así que no me imagino cómo ha de ser la vida siendo un Caído.

Un humano pierde su humanidad porque se la busca. Kei lo ha declarado así tras observar durante todos esos años a la gente que lo rodea. A la que ve pasar. A la que, ridículamente, clama por piedad en los juicios que televisan en la televisión. A pesar de que su madre le tenía prohibido ver ciertas programaciones a edad temprana, a Kei le fascinaba ver la angustia ajena. A sus tempranos ojos, todos a los que declaraban culpables eran personas que se lo buscaban.

El ser humano se degrada también. Y le causaba gracia como fingían que no era culpa suya. Culpables o inocentes, ninguna persona es enteramente pura en ningún aspecto.

Ni dioses.

Ni santos.

Y aunque creía que su especie era superior a ellos, la forma en la que una criatura como él puede llegar al nivel de un Caído es también por voluntad propia.

Un pecado es un pecado a fin de cuentas. No puedes obtener algo sin dar otra cosa a cambio, en éste caso, su consentimiento a degradarse a un nivel tan bajo como ese. Lo medita un poco más parece ser que no le afecta en lo más mínimo.

—Somos criaturas de sangre fría —hace una pausa, irguiéndose—. ¿Crees que en verdad me importa que me consideren un poco más retorcido de lo que ya soy?

Oikawa debería reírse o aplaudir su valor, pero no hace ninguna de las dos cosas, más bien parece curioso por el tipo de razón que podría estar orillando a alguien como ese chico a decir tales cosas, aunque la razón ya se la ha dicho hace un rato.

—Podrías caer en un nivel tan bajo del cual no podrías regresar. Eso es lo que significa volverte un pecador en el mundo de las criaturas como nosotros —insiste de una manera maquillada, no mostrando realmente un sentido de empatía o que esté preocupado.

—Solo dame información sobre lo que te pido.

—Luces demasiado deseos y desesperado. ¿Acaso el pecoso no te satisface?

—Te sugiero que dejes de preguntarme más cosas y solo te concentres en decirme cómo puedo volver a enlazarme con alguien más —reitera Kei, ya bastante inquieto de tanta conversación que no los lleva a ningún lado, salvo a Oikawa divertirse.

—De acuerdo, además no es como que me importe tu inestable vida emocional —se burla, alzando los hombros—. Como ya te dije, un tercero no puede romper una alianza, debe ser uno de ustedes. Tú o el pecoso, quien sea.

—¿No puedes hacer nada tú? ¿Incluso si fue algo accidental?

—Incluso si no fue mutuo el deseo de enlazarse, sucedió. Una de las dos partes debe ceder aunque…—canturrea, subiendo codos a la mesa que los separa— ahora que lo pienso, si te muestras tan desesperado por dejar a ese descendiente de Naga, ¿debo atribuirlo a que encontraste a alguien más interesante?

—Sí, y deseo hacerlo mío —confiesa sin más y Oikawa, lejos de sorprenderse, solo ensancha más su sonrisa y su vena curiosa crece.

—Eso es perverso —ríe— pero facilita las cosas. ¿En verdad eres una Estirge? Porque tienes pensamientos demasiado perversos como los de un demonio —el de lentes se tensa, y su manzana de adán se acentúa—. Puedes iniciar con tu pecado, marcándolo. Entre criaturas, esa es la manera en la que nos unimos de por vida con otro ser, incluso si uno de los usuarios proviene de una especie diferente, es posible.

—¿A qué te refieres?

La sorpresa que ahora le muestra el castaño es genuina, además de la burla ante la incredulidad de Kei por algo que, a estas alturas, él debía saber pero claro, no todos poseen habilidades como las de Tooru que le permiten saber hasta la fecha de nacimiento de cada ser sin siquiera preguntarle.

—¿Cómo? —Ríe con cinismo—. ¿Kei- _kun_ no sabe qué tipo de criatura es el chico en el que se fijó?

—Solo sé que es una criatura diferente, como nosotros. Lo supe por su olor. No es un humano.

—Es un Wendigo. O bueno, desciende de uno, como nosotros pero…tu criatura cometió el error de crear una alianza con alguien ya ¿no es así? —el rubio engrandece los ojos, sorprendido hasta que comienza a atar cabos tras lo vivido ese día.

 _"_ _Oye, todos ya se han ido a almorzar…"_

 _Ese chico_ , piensa.

—Kageyama…Tobio, ¿es así como se llama? —el de ojos ámbar vuelve a la realidad, mirándolo los orbes contrarios de manera inquieta—. Ups, parece que acerté —comenta, divertido.

—Ve al grano.

—Kageyama Tobio no es una criatura como tú —hace una pausa, cerrando los ojos, como si las respuestas sobre el individuo en cuestión vinieran a su mente con solo oír el aire—. Ni como el enano que ahora deseas. Es un simple humano —Kei contiene la respiración, completamente desorbitado—. Un humano enlazado con un Wendigo.

Tsukishima no sabe qué pensar.

Ni que decir.

Ni qué hacer.

¿Ha escuchado bien?

Mira a Tooru como quien busca la mentira o una broma estúpida en sus ojos, pero además de esa sonrisa cínica y divertida, no ve nada. Se quita los lentes, permitiendo que la naturaleza de sus ojos, esos que se vuelven rojos cuando no los tiene, busquen algún indicio de que lo que le ha dicho es mentira, pero no hay nada.

Lo único real son las palabras que ha dicho. Y de pronto siente ganas de vomitar.

—U-un…—traga con pesadez—. ¿Un humano?

—¿No lo supiste por el olor? —se detiene, tomando un caramelo de su bolsillo, llevándoselo a la boca antes de seguir—. Curioso. Quizá la sangre de Wendigo que posee la ha compartido con él. Por eso es imperceptible. O por eso lo has confundido como una criatura más.

Compartir sangre. ¿Es eso posible?

La expresión de Kei cambia pasando de la confusión a la repulsión.

Las relaciones afectivas entre humanos siempre le han parecido algo horrendo. No obstante, siempre ha preferido que se mantengan así, alejados de una especie como lo son su familia, Oikawa o Yamaguchi. Consideraba impuro y repulsivo el hecho solo de imaginar que un humano y alguien como ellos pudiese ir más allá del límite de solo ser amigos. Y eso era decir mucho aunque con lo que acababa de escuchar era claro que _esos dos_ eran algo más que eso.

Siente que la cabeza le va a explotar cuando las imágenes del día de hoy se comienzan a acumular en su mente. Y las de ese día. El día en que los pilló en la azotea.

La molestia lo consume de repente y no lo deja ver más allá.

Más allá a donde se encuentran rastros o pistas sobre Kageyama Tobio y el nuevo odio hacia él. Y es cuando una pizca de lucidez se hace presente recordando cada gesto, cada movimiento, cada imagen en su cabeza. No lo ha imaginado. No ha sido coincidencia que los viera dos veces consecutivas en una escena comprometedora. Es, acaso posible ¿qué Kageyama Tobio haya percibido amenaza de su parte?

Aún si eso fuera cierto, ¿por qué…?

—¿Por qué se relacionaría con un humano?

Un par de minutos antes, Oikawa continuaría burlándose de esa situación. Pero la pregunta de Kei es tan genuina como cruel que le hace pensar en sí mismo y en lo que significa una relación entre una criatura mágica y un humano. A diferencia de la risa burlesca que está acostumbrado a soltar cuando alguien desdichado acude a su ayuda, esta vez solo se mantiene en silencio, analizando partes de su vida y las de alguien a quien añora en secreto.

De ojos oscuros y cabello marrón.

—Lo que veo, lo que sé, depende de las decisiones de la gente, _Megane_ -kun —hace una pausa, suspirando—. Es probable que tu criatura haya decidido por sí mismo a…

—¡No! ¡Solo es entre nosotros! ¡Entre criaturas! ¡Como yo y…! —se detiene, abrupto. Como si a estas alturas pensar en Tadashi doliera. Un neurotransmisor en su cerebro le ha jugado chueco pues ha sido inesperado que piense en él—. Fue…solo un instinto primitivo lo que me hizo unirme a Yamaguchi —asegura, tensando los ojos. Oikawa lo mira con lástima.

—Puede ser, pero luego de la mordida hay un plazo de veinte días para romper la alianza. Lo sabes ¿no?, más cuando se alía en una edad tierna, como en su caso —Kei respira con profundidad, comenzando a desesperarse—. Pero tú decidiste seguir adelante.

—Cállate —gruñe, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo su respiración pesada e irregular.

—Puedo ver tu mente. Incluso ahora, estás pensando en él.

—¡Que te calles!

—Estás pensando en las veces en que sostuviste su mano. Y…ah, estás pensando que su sonrisa desaparecerá si lo dejas.

—¡Ya basta!

La mesa queda destrozada y sus uñas incrustadas en la madera vieja pero Oikawa solo se ha movido para acomodarse mejor en el sofá sin ser realmente afectado, pues el afectado parece ser otro.

—Dices que tu alianza con ese niño fue producto de un momento primitivo de deseo y desesperación. La alianza es como un árbol. Inicia como una semilla. Si no la riegas, nunca va a crecer. Es probable que pasen años sin regar y se seque, aunque nunca sabrás lo que pudo haber florecido de ella pero, si en tu caso es un árbol, tiene raíces, y esas raíces se aferran a lo que puede darle estabilidad y existencia en éste mundo. Esa es la tierra bajo sus ramas.

—Estás diciendo…—suelta con dificultad, recuperándose del episodio que acaba de tener— que ¿lo mío con Yamaguchi es algo más?

—Y es probable que también lo sea para él. Para Hinata Shoyo. Es probable que para tu criatura, Kageyama Tobio, sea todo lo que tiene. No su alimento, sino su centro de gravedad.

.

.

Continuará.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"** , porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

 ** _No me manoseen ;-;_**

* * *

 ** _Notas:_**

 _No merezco nada luego de demorarme tanto. Enserio lo siento :( Espero que éste capítulo me redima un poco. No tengo mucho que decir sobre el capítulo. Es lo que es. No tenía planeado meter más personajes...pero al final me ha podido más el hype y terminé metiendo a Oikawa xDD Dios, detenme._

 _Yep, Tooru también es una criatura rara. Vaya novedad. Aunque ahondaré un poquito en su historia, quiero darle un buen lugar aquí. Y bueno, no hay que ser un genio para deducir que meteré a otro personaje lalala~_

 _Sobre Kei, la gente me pregunta que si esto será un TsukiHina. No son mi OTP. Sin embargo no me desagradan. SIN EMBARGO esto es un Kagehina pero necesito meter tensión por aquello del salseo(?) Ya saben. Aunque en éste capítulo re-afirmo el TsukiYama implícitamente. Kei estará idiotizado por Hinata pero digamos que no es capaz de abandonar al pecoso por razones bastante obvias, aunque yo lo pinte con una terquedad milenaria._

 _Y pues ya. Lamento mucho el retraso. Espero puedan perdonarme._ _Les agradezco mucho su paciencia, los comentarios que me dejan, los votos y los follow. Son mi motor -corazón corazón-_

 _Me despido!_

 _Rooss-out!_


End file.
